My Dream
by Twinkletwinkle Litle Star
Summary: Mimpi itu apa? Yang pasti, jika ditanya soal mimpi jawabanku adalah mimpi membahagiakan orang tua dan orang yang aku sayangi, menjadi orang hebat dan sukses. Mimpi itu proses, apakah aku sanggup mewujudkannya?
1. Chapter 1

Shin Key Can, Present

.

.

.

**MY DREAM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ****Cuma mau kasih tahu kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc... **

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Uchiha Sasuke**

Summarry : Apalah aku ini. Aku hanya seorang anak pungut di keluarga Uchiha. Mereka memperlakukanku dengan baik, tapi berbeda dengan ayah angkatku. Meskipun ayah angkatku memperlakukanku berbeda, aku tetap menghormatinya.

.

.

.

**~Let It Go**

"_Naruto, apa mimpimu?"_

"_Tentu saja mimpiku ingin membanggakan ayah dan ibu, juga menjadi pria hebat, bu"_

"_Kalau ingin jadi pria hebat, apa yang akan Naruto lakukan?"_

"_Naruto akan belajar rajin, menuruti apa kata ayah dan ibu, dan menjadi seorang pahlawan seperti superhero yang melindungi orang-orang, bu,"_

"_Anak pintar. Nah sekarang bangunlah. Akan ada hari indah menantimu, sayang."_

"_Ibu..Ibu mau kemana? Jangan pergi."_

_._

_._

KRRIIIINGGGGGGGG...

KRIIIINGGGGGGGG...

KRIIIINGGGGGGGG...

'Oh sial,' umpat seorang yang masih bersembunyi di balik selimut tebalnya. Alarm jam berbunyi nyaring di sebuah kamar milik seorang pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto. Alarm yang sejak lima menit lalu sepertinya membuat pemilik kamar ini enggang bangun dari tidurnya. Oh, hampir lupa, marganya kini berganti menjadi Uchiha Naruto. Mengapa demikian? Sedikit kisah tentang Naruto akan kami ceritakan.

Naruto terlahir dari pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Orang tua Naruto adalah sahabat baik keluarga Uchiha. Saat Naruto berusia delapan tahun, kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Naruto yang saat itu tidak ikut dalam perjalanan orang tuanya selamat dari kecelakaan maut yang merenggut kedua orang tuany, namun itulah awal dari perjalanan Naruto. Setelah beberapa bulan orang tuanya meninggal, Naruto di angkat menjadi keluarga Uchiha.

Kembali lagi ke kamar Naruto, kali ini ia sedikit malas untuk bangun pagi. Biasanya dia akan selalu bangun pagi sebelum anggota keluarga Uchiha lainnya bangun. Ia kemudian menarik lagi selimutnya.

"Naruto bangun. Ini sudah siang," kata seorang pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun, Itachi Uchiha. Ia adalah anak sulung dari pasangan Uchiha. Ia juga memiliki adik kandung bernama Sasuke Uchiha, usianya sama dengan Naruto yaitu tujuh belas tahun.

"Hmm.. lima menit lagi, nii-san," ucap Naruto bergumam.

"Ayo cepat bangun, nanti bisa terlambat. Sasuke, ayah, juga ibu sudah menunggumu di meja makan," kata Itachi seraya menarik selimut Naruto.

"Ya, baik. Aku akan segera turun ke bawah, nii-san," kata Naruto seraya mengusap mata dan menguap lebar. Itachi yang melihat tingkah adik angkatnya hanya tersenyum. Selama ini ia tahu jika adik angkatnya selalu bangun pagi, namun kali ini sepertinya ia harus maklum jika Naruto semalaman bergadang demi menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya.

'Jadi itu hanya mimpi ya? Ayah, Ibu, aku merindukan kalian,' gumam Naruto.

.

.

.

"Naruto, tumben sekali kau bangun siang? Naruto tidur jam berapa sampai bangun terlambat?" kata suara lembut di sebelah Naruto. Suara lembut itu berasal dari ibu angkat Naruto, Mikoto Uchiha

"Jam satu, bu," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Lain kali jangan kesiangan," kata suara tegas di depan Naruto. Ia adalah ayah angkat Naruto, Fugaku Uchiha.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, yah," kata Naruto merunduk. Ia takut dengan tatapan dingin ayah angkatnya. Itachi, Sasuke, dan Ibu angkatnya hanya diam memperhatikan Naruto yang gugup. Mereka tahu, sang kepala keluarga Uchiha, memperlakukan Naruto sangat berbeda. Keras dan dingin.

"Nah, aku sudah selesai, yah. Kami berangkat dulu," kata Itachi mencairkan suasana.

"Aku juga," sahut Sasuke kemudian.

"Kami berangkat," kata Naruto singkat. Mereka bertiga akhirnya berangkat bersama, Itachi mengantarkan kedua adiknya ke sekolah, dan kemudian ia sendiri berangkat ke kampusnya. Selama Itachi sibuk menyetir, sesekali Itachi melemparkan tawa pada kedua adiknya. Sasuke sesekali menyambut lelucon yang diberikan padanya. Ini berbeda dengan Naruto, nampaknya ia sedang bad mod hari ini.

.

.

.

**~Tokyo International School**

Pelajaran Matematika dimulai di salah satu ruang kelas XII IPA 1. Naruto dan Sasuke sibuk mendengarkan penjelasan sang guru. Keduanya duduk terpisah tempat duduknya. Naruto lebih suka duduk di pojok belakang sebelah jendela, sedangkan Sasuke duduk di deretan paling depan. Meskipun mereka tidak duduk sebangku, hal ini tidak membuat prestasi akademik mereka merosot. Hal ini terbukti saat keduanya memenangkan olimpiade Sains yang dimenangkan beberapa bulan lalu oleh Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto memenangkan olimpiade robot tingkat nasional se-Jepang minggu lalu. Keduanya hebat bukan.

Pelajaran matematika akhirnya ditutup dengan pembagian tugas individu oleh sang guru. Naruto hanya menghela nafas, sepertinya ia harus rela bergadang minggu-minggu ini karena harus menyelesaikan tugas yang menumpuk.

"Nah, murid-muridku, cukup sekian pelajaran hari ini. Tugas dikumpulkan minggu depan mengingat besok saya tidak bisa mengajar. Ok, guys, see you next week," kata sang guru bernama Kakashi Hatake.

.

.

.

"Naruto, ibu membawakan bekal untukmu," kata Sasuke menghampiri meja Naruto.

"Terima kasih, nii-san," kata Naruto sopan.

"Aku tinggal dulu," ucap Sasuke singkat. Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di kelas. Naruto hanya menatap punggung Sasuke dari jauh. Ia hanya tersenyum kecut. Naruto kini memandang bekal buatan ibu angkatnya. Ia kemudian membuka bekal itu dan memakan perlahan sushi dengan lahap.

"Naruto,boleh aku duduk denganmu?" tanya seorang gadis bernama Sakura Haruno.

"Silahkan," ucap Naruto singkat.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu kalau aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Aku menyukai Sasuke," kata Sakura to the poin.

"Aku mengerti. Tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto singkat. Naruto sebenarnya sudah tahu akan jawaban gadis yang ia incar dari dulu, namun ia tetap berusaha tegar ketika tahu gadis incarannya ternyata menyukai kakak angkatnya itu.

"Maafkan aku," kata Sakura menunduk.

"Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja," kata Naruto singkat.

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Saat ini aku benar-benar ingin sendiri tanpa di ganggu siapapun. Aku pulang sendiri dan menolak jemputan kakakku, Itachi. Lalu kenapa aku tidak pulang bersama Sasuke? Sasuke tentu saja pulang bersama Sakura. Sakit, sekali dada ini, rasanya bagaikan seperti luka yang diberi tetesan air jeruk. Jika saja aku tidak terlanjur suka pada Sakura mungkin aku tidak sesakit ini. Ia menolakku. Demi bisa jadian dengan Sasuke, ia mendekatiku. Jahat sekali bukan. Mengingat hal itu membuat kepalaku nyeri. Lain kali, mungkin aku harus berpikir jika menyukai seseorang. Aku akan berusaha tetap seperti biasa, meskipun harus berpura-pura di depan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Aku turun di halte bus dekat komplek perumahanku dan berjalan menyusuri komplek. Jalanku sedikit limbung karena sebenarnya bukan hanya hatiku yang sakit, namun kepalaku juga terasa sakit dan nyeri. Aku berusa mengatur langkahku, agar tidak terjatuh. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan dan menahan rasa sakit di kepalaku ini, aku sampai di rumah. Cepat-cepat aku ke kamar, tanpa menhiraukan Itachi dan ibu yang memanggiku. Hari ini aku ingin tidur agar sakit kepalaku hilang.

**End of Naruto POV**

.

.

.

**~Makan Malam di Uchiha House**

"Sasuke, panggil Naruto untuk makan malam," kata Mikoto pada putra kesayangannya.

"Ya, bu," jawab singkat Sasuke. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Naruto. Sesampainya di kamar Naruto, Sasuke langsung membuka pintu kamar pemuda berambut kuning itu. Sasuke melihat kamar Naruto yang gelap. Ia kemudian mencari saklar lampu dan menyalakannya. Disana, Sasuke melihat Naruto yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, sedang tertidur pulas. Sasuke menggoyangkan lengan Naruto agar tebangun.

"Naruto bangun," kata Sasuke singkat.

'Ayah, Ibu, aku kangen,' ucap Naruto mengigau.

"Naruto, ibu memanggilmu untuk makan," kata Sasuke berusaha membangunkan Naruto dari mimpinya.

'Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku mau ikut kalian,' ucap Naruto mengigau.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto tertidur dan mengigau akhirnya tidak tega membangunkannya. Ia kemudian menuju meja makan bersama kakak dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Naruto kenapa belum kemari, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan, nii-san," jawab Itachi singkat.

"Biarkan saja dia tidur jika memang ia lelah. Ibu akan membawakan makanan ke kamarnya," kata sang nyonya Uchiha itu. Melihat hal itu, sang kepala keluarga murka. Ia paling tidak suka jika ada anggota keluarganya tidak ikut makan malam. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Naruto. Itachi dan Sasuke melongo.

"Bangun, Naruto!" teriak sang ayah angkat. Naruto sepertinya tidak mendengar teriakan Fugaku.

"Aku bilang bangun!" teriak sang ayah pada Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas. Teriakan sang kepala keluarga Uchiha ini membuat istri dan anak-anaknya berjalan mendekat ke kamar Naruto.

"Yah, mungkin Naruto sedang lelah," ucap Itachi pada sang ayah. Ayahnya yang tidak suka jika di abaikan, langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya agar bangun. Naruto yang masih terkejut karena tidurnya terganggu akhirnya bangun.

"A-ayah," kata Naruto gugup.

"Aku paling tidak suka anggota keluargaku tidak makam malam bersama. Aku juga tidak suka anak yang pulang sekolah tidak ganti baju dan malah langsung tidur," kata Fugaku murka.

"Maaf, yah. Aku janji tidak mengulanginya lagi," kata Naruto menyesal.

"Yah, sudahlah. Dia pasti lelah seharian beraktivitas di sekolahnya," kata Mikoto memebela Naruto.

Plakkk

"Apa yang ayah lakukan. Jangan seperti itu," bentak Itachi melindungi Naruto.

"Kau jangan ikut campur Itachi," kata sang ayah tegas.

"Maafkan aku, yah," ucap Naruto menyesal. Ia masih menutupi pipinya dengan tangannya akibat di tampar ayah angkatnya.

"Ingat Naruto. Aku orang yang tidak suka peraturanku dilanggar," kata sang ayah setelah menampar Naruto. Ia kemudian keluar kamar Naruto meninggalkan istri dan putranya.

"Naruto sayang, maafkan ayahmu ," kata Mikoto menangis. Ia mengusap pipi dan kening Naruto.

"Ibu, ini salahku, wajar ayah marah," kata Naruto menenangkan hati ibu angkatnya.

"Naruto, badanmu panas. Kau sakit, nak?" tanya sang ibu.

"Aku hanya kecapekan bu, nanti juga sembuh," kata Naruto singkat.

"Itachi, suruh pelayan membawakan makanan untuk Naruto. Sasuke, bantu Ibu memapah Naruto," kata sang ibu.

"Ibu, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya-

Bruukkk

"Naruto!"

.

.

.

"Putra anda sedikit kelelahan. Anda harus mengawasi pola makan dan istirahatnya. Saya akan memberikan resep obat untuk demam dan vitamin untuknya," kata sang dokter setelah memeriksa keadaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Tapi ia akan segera sembuh, kan dokter?" tanya Mikoto.

"Nyonya tidak perlu khawatir," jawab sang dokter.

"Baik dokter. Kami akan melakukan apa yang dokter sarankan," ucap Itachi.

"Jangan khawatir, Naruto akan segera sembuh. Ia hanya perlu istirahat," sahut sang dokter.

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya," ucap sang nyonya Uchiha.

"Saya permisi," kata sang dokter singkat.

.

.

.

Pagi hari setelah semalam Naruto pingsan, Naruto belum juga bangun. Mikoto sang ibu angkat merasa cemas dengan keadaan putra angkatnya. Naruto meski bukan anak angkat namun sudah ia anggap seperti anak kandungnya. Tidak ada pilih kasih antara anak kandung dan anak angkat, sepenuh cinta ia berikan kasih sayangnya pada keluarga kecilnya itu. Mikoto membelai rambut kuning milik Naruto. Ia berharap putra angkatnya bangun.

"Naruto, bangun nak. Ini sudah pagi," kata Mikoto membangunkan Naruto yang masih terlelap.

'Hnn..sebentar lagi bu,' gumam Naruto.

"Hei, bangun anak malas. Ibumu membuatkan ramen kesukaanmu," kata Mikoto sambil memamerkan ramen pada Naruto. Naruto membuka mata ketika ramen kesukaannya tersaji hangat di atas mejanya.

"Ibu, ini jam berapa?" tanya Naruto pada Mikoto. Ia perlahan menggenti posisi tidurnya dengan duduk dan bersandar di punggung tempat tidurnya.

"Jam sembilan, sayang. Ibu sudah memberitahu gurumu jika kau sedang sakit. Nah, sekarang makanlah dan segera minum obat," bujuk Mikoto pada Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat ibu angkatnya. Ia kemudian memakan ramen buatan Mikoto. Mikoto senang melihat Naruto lahap makan ramen buatannya.

.

.

.

**~Tokyo International School**

"Sasuke, beritahu Naruto jika bulan depan akan di adakan kompetisi robot internasional di Amerika," kata Kakashi pada Sasuke.

"Baik. Saya akan menyampaikannya, sensei," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Dan juga, jangan lupa komeptisi basket tingkat nasional. Kalian harus merebut gelar juara bertahan itu, Sasuke," ucap sang guru.

"Kami akan berusaha mempertahankan gelar itu, Sensei. Kalau tidak ada hal lain lagi, saya permisi," kata Sasuke singkat.

"Ya, pergilah," ucap Kakashi singkat. Sasuke keluar dari ruangan gurunya. Ia kemudian menuju kelasnya. Hari ini pelajaran olah raga kosong, ia kemudian memutuskan untuk berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di kelas.

Sasuke sampai di kelasnya. Kelas sepertinya sedikit ramai lantaran jam kosong. Saat Sasuke hendak duduk, Sakura menghampiri pemilik iris onyx ini.

"Sasuke, kita makan ke kantin yuk," ajak Sakura pada kekasih yang telah dipacarinya beberapa hari lalu.

"Aku malas ke kantin, Sakura. Ibuku membawakan bekal hari ini," ucap Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan bentonya.

"Wah, lain kali aku akan membawakan bento untukmu jika kau mau," tawar Sakura.

"Itu bagus. Kau belum makan, kan? Duduklah, dan kita makan bersama bento buatan ibuku. Kau pasti ketagihan jika mencobanya sekali," kata Sasuke tersenyum.

"Hemm...aromanya sungguh nikmat, aku mau tempuranya, Sasu-kun," kata Sakura manja.

"Ini makanlah," kata Sasuke memasukan tempura ke mulut Sakura.

"Nyam..nyam..nyam. Kau benar, ini enak sekali," kata Sakura riang.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke singkat. Acara makan bersama di kelas sangat menyenangkan bagi Sakura maupun Sasuke. Mereka yang melihat kemesraan dua sejoli ini hampir saja pingsan. Mereka iri pada sosok yang menjadi idola sekolahnya. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke, keduanya hanya bisa menikmati apa yang ada saat ini.

.

.

.

**~Kamar Naruto**

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Sasuke pada adik angkatnya itu.

"Sudah agak lebih baik, nii. Besok mungkin aku bisa berangkat sekolah," jawab Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei mengatakan padaku agar menyampaikan hal ini padamu. Kau akan mengikuti kompetisi robot internasional di Amerika," kata Sasuke singkat.

"Ough," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Istirahatlah agar segera sembuh dan mengikuti kompetisi itu, Naruto," kata Sasuke.

"Umm," ucap Naruto singkat. Ia kemudian kembali beristirahat setelah Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya. Ada tugas besar menantinya, dan ia harus segera sembuh.

**To be countinued**

**A/N: **Salam kenal minna, ini Can. Saya baru d fandom ini. Pemula dan mohon bimbinggannya. Fic ini saya sedikit gambaran, Naruto ini karekternya pendiam dan sering memendam masalahnya sendiri. Sasuke sebaliknya, sedikit banyak lebih banyak bicara. Maaf untuk Naruto FC, jika dalam fic ini sedikit lebih banyak punya konflik batin ke arah Naruto. Thanks dah nyempetin baca. See you


	2. Chapter 2

Shin Key Can, Present

.

.

.

**MY DREAM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ****Cuma mau kasih tahu kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc... **

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Uchiha Sasuke**

Summarry : Apalah aku ini. Aku hanya seorang anak pungut di keluarga Uchiha. Mereka memperlakukanku dengan baik, tapi berbeda dengan ayah angkatku. Meskipun ayah angkatku memperlakukanku berbeda, aku tetap menghormatinya.

.

.

.

**~Satu bulan kemudian, di Yamanaka Flower**

"Sore paman? Aku Uchiha Naruto yang tadi memesan buket bunga Lily tadi pagi. Apa pesananku sudah siap?" tanya Naruto pada pemilik toko.

"Tentu saja sudah siap nak. Buket bunganya ada di atas. Sebentar saya panggilkan putri paman untuk mengambilkannya," kata tuan pemilik toko yang bernama Inoichi Yamanaka. Naruto adalah pelanggan setia di toko bunga ini. Ia kemudian berteriak memanggil putrinya. Sambil menunggu pesanan di bawa turun, Naruto duduk di kursi yang di sediakan.

"Ino, tolong ambilkan dua buket bunga Lily yang tadi kau siapkan," kata Inoichi Yamanaka pada putrinya yang bernama Ino Yamanaka. Ia memanggil nama putrinya dengan panggilan Ino.

"Baik yah, akan segera aku ambilkan," jawab sang anak yang berada di bagian belakang sudut toko bunga itu. Tidak berapa lama, sang anak pemilik toko turun dengan dua buket bunga Lily putih. Ia lantas menyerahkan buket bunga itu pada ibunya.

"Ini, bunganya," kata Ino ayahnya.

"Ino, tolong berikan bunga itu pada tuan yang duduk disana," kata sang pemilik toko sambil menunjukan arah pada putrinya. Ino menurut saja. Ia kemudian menghampiri pelanggan yang memesan bunga Liliy di tangannya.

"Maaf, ini pesanan anda tuan," ucap Ino.

"Terima ka-"

"Naruto?" kata Ino tak percaya.

"Ino? Jadi ini toko bunga milik keluargamu?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Umm.. toko bunga ini milik keluargaku," sahut Ino kemudian.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya ayah Ino.

"Dia teman sekelasku, oyaji," kata Ino memperkenalkan Naruto pada ayahnya.

"Oh.. jadi kau teman sekelas putriku. Mari duduk dan minum teh sebentar," tawar tuan Inoichi pada Naruto.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, paman. Lain kali saja. Ini sudah hampir sore. Aku harus segera ke makam kedua orang tuaku," kata Naruto jujur.

"Orang tua?" tanya Ino terkejut.

"Orang tua kandungku Ino. Namikaze Minato dan Kushina Uzumaki. Hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian mereka," kata Naruto lirih.

"Ah, maafkan paman,Naruto," kata tuan Inoichi bersimpati.

"Jadi kau dan Sasuke itu bukan saudara kandung, ya?" tanya Ino sekali lagi.

"Bukan, mereka keluarga angkatku, Ino," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu hal itu," ucap Ino menyesal.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau sudah tahu sebenarnya," kata Naruto berusaha tegar. Ino tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto yang berusaha tegar menghadapi hidup meski tanpa kedua orang tuanya.

"Tunggu sebentar Naruto," kata Ino singkat. Naruto kemudian menuruti perkataan Ino. Ia dan tuan Inoichi berbincang-bincang sebentar sambil menunggu Ino. Setelah beberapa saat Ino muncul dengan buket bunga mawar putih di tangannya.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku memberikan ini dari kemarin. Selamat atas kemenanganmu di kompetisi robot internasional," kata Ino memberi ucapan selamat.

"Terima kasih banyak, ini sungguh indah," kata Naruto tulus.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau segera ke makam orang tuamu untuk memberi tahu kabar bahagia ini," kata tuan Inoichi.

"Baik paman. Lain kali aku akan sering berkunjung kemari. Jaa-nee," ucap Naruto.

"Hati-hati di jalan," ucap Ino tersenyum.

"Ya," kata Naruto singkat. Ia langsung meninggalkan toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka itu. Ino memandang dari jauh penggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis mana kala orang yang diam-diam ia kagumi ternyata sering membeli bunga di toko milik ayahnya. Sesaat Ino terlihat merona dan salah tingkah, ia tidak sadar jika ayahnya sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkah Ino.

"Ehmm... kenapa kau tidak menahannya, Ino-chan?" kata Inoichi seraya menggoda putri tunggalnya.

"Ah, ayah ini apaan, sih. Aku malu," kata Ino malu-malu.

"Kalau suka dengan Naruto, dekati dia. Siapa tahu dengan begitu juga dia akan meresponmu, sayang," kata Inoichi bijak.

"Ehh? Ayah ini ngomong apa sih. Dia itu idola sekolah yah, aku takut jika aku mendekatinya para fans girlnya akan membullyku," ucap Ino sedih.

"Justru itu, jika dia lelaki yang baik dan bertanggung jawab, ia akan senang tiasa melindungimu. Nah, Ino, pesan ayah hanya satu. Biarkan Naruto mengetahui perasaanmu. Jika perasaanmu tak terbalas, mungkin dia belum jodohmu. Semangat ya, putriku," ucap Inoichi tersenyum.

"Umm," kata Ino setuju.

.

.

.

**~Pemakaman "HEAVEN"**

Naruto sampai di pemakaman umum "HEAVEN" pukul 15.00 WT*Waktu Tokyo*. Ia berjalan menyusuri komplek pemakaman yang tertata apik itu. Ia terus berjalan hingga tiba di sebuah makam dengan hiasan marmer hitam di atas pusara. Makam itu tampak terawat dengan baik. Ya, itu adalah makam kedua orang tuanya. Naruto kini meletakkan dua buket bunga Lily di atas makam ayah dan ibunya. Sejenak Naruto memejamkan mata sambil berdoa agar kedua orang tuanya bahagia di surga. Selesai berdoa, Naruto membuka matanya. Ia sedikit bermonolog pada dua nisan yang bisu itu.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku memenangkan kompetisi itu sebagai juara pertama. Aku bersyukur sekali, atas anugerah ini," kata Naruto bermonolog.

"Jika saja kalian masih hidup, pasti kalian bangga melihatku mengangkat tropi juara itu," ucap Naruto di depan makam kedua orang tuanya. Kali ini nada yang terdengar sedikit bergetar. Ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

"Doakan aku agar menggapai mimpi itu," ucap Naruto lirih. Setelah puas bermonolog sendiri, ia kemudian melangkah pergi. Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok yang tak kasat mata yang sejak tadi melihat Naruto berbisik pelan bersama hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuh Naruto.

'_Kami akan selalu mendoakanmu dan menjagamu nak,' _ucap sosok tak kasat mata itu. Naruto yang mendengar bisikan itu hanya tersenyum.

'Mungkin tadi mereka mendengarku,' batin Naruto.

.

.

.

**~Esok hari, di Tokyo International School**

Naruto berjalan tergesa-gesa bersama Sasuke, pasalnya jam pelajaran hampir di mulai lima menit lagi. Sasuke yang berjalan di samping Naruto menggerutu kesal lantaran mobil Itachi mogok.

"Naruto, kau ke kelas duluan, aku ketoilet sebentar," kata Sasuke pada adiknya.

"Hemm..ya sudah cepatlah," kata Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke. Melihat Naruto yang berjalan menuju kelas, Sasuke kemudian menghubungi seseorang dari seberang telephone.

'_Sai, Naruto menuju TKP,' _ucap Sasuke berbisik.

'_Oke. Eksekusi segera di laksanakan," _jawab seseorang bernama Sai. Ia juga teman sekelas Naruto dan Sasuke.

.

.

Naruto melihat ruang kelas yang tertutup. Ia menghela nafas lega karena ia begitu merindukan ruang kelas ini selama beberapa minggu ia berada di Amerika. Ia kemudian membuka knop pintu dan apa yang terjadi-

SUPRISEEEEE!

"Omedetou, Naruto," teriak semua orang yang berada di kelasnya. Naruto begitu terkejut dengan suprise yang di berikan teman-temannya. Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya ikut senang dengan keberhasilan Naruto memenangkan kompetisi itu.

"Wah, sugoii. Terima kasih banyak minna. Tanpa dukungan dan doa kalian, aku tidak mungkin bisa seperti ini," kata Naruto terharu.

"Ini semua ide Ino dan Sasuke, Naruto," kata salah seorang teman Naruto, Shikamaru Nara.

"Terima kasih banyak minna, Ino dan juga Sasuke-nii," kata Naruto tulus.

.

.

.

Jam terakhir di sekolah adalah pelajaran musik. Pelajaran musik merupakan mata pelajaran wajib bagi seluruh kelasn jurusan di Tokyo International School, baik itu yang penjurusan IPA, IPS, juga Sastra. Kebetulan hari ini di kelas Naruto sedang berlangsung pelajaran musik. Temari-sensei sedang mengajarkan siswa berlatih vokal. Para siswa mengikuti apa yang di perintahkan sang guru tak terkecuali murid yang mengikuti kelasnya hari ini.

"Sekarang aku akan membentuk beberapa kelompok. Masing-masing kelompok terdiri dari dua orang. Karena jumlah siswa di kelas berjumlah genap, maka aku akan mengelompokkan kalian dengan nama yang aku pilih secara acak," kata Temari-sensei.

"Tapi sensei, kenapa harus dua orang?" kata Sakura.

"Karena tugas kalian adalah duet, bukan tugas vokal grup. Jadi yang terpilih nantinya, itu adalah patner kalian. Pasangan tidak boleh menolak satu sama lain. Kalian harus bekerja sama. Mengerti?" kata sang guru tegas.

"Mengerti," suara bariton seluruh siswa yang berada di kelas itu.

"Pasangan pertama, Tenten dan Kiba," ucap sang guru.

'_Haduh gawat, dia bodoh kan sekali dalam memainkan instrumen apapun,'_ batin Kiba.

"Berikutnya, Shikamaru dan Hinata."

"Sasuke dan Sakura."

'_Asyik..duet dengan pacarku,'_ batin Sakura.

"Naruto dan Ino."

'_Good, aku tak percaya ini,'_ batin Ino berbunga-bunga.

Temari-sensei kemudian membacakan anggota kelompok lain. Semua ada yang senang mendapat pasangan duetnya, namun ada juga yang protes dengan pengelompokan itu karena tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Sang guru hanya menggeleng kepala. Biar bagaimanapun, ia ingin muridnya bersikap profesional dalam tugas kelompok

"Apa sudah jelas?" tanya sang guru. Ia memastikan muridnya hafal dengan kelompok yang ia tentukan.

"Sudah, sensei," suara bariton seluruh murid di kelas itu.

"Bagus. Tugas akan dinilai seminggu lagi. Kalian boleh memainkan instrumen apa saja, asalkan diiringi dengan lagu sesuai tema kali ini," kata Temari memberi clue.

"Apa temanya sensei?" tanya Hinata semakin bingung.

"Temanya Cinta dan persahabatan. Kalian boleh memilih salah satu dari tema itu. pemilihan lagu bebas asalkan sesuai tema. Ok, pelajaran hari ini cukup sekian. Jaa-nee," kata Temari-sensei menutup pelajarannya hari ini. pelajaran berakhir, dan semua murid di kelas itu satu per satu mulai meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

.

"Naruto, kapam kita akan belajar bersama?" tanya Ino mendekati Naruto yang sedang sibuk memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya.

"Hari ini kau ada waktu? Kalau tidak ada kita secepatnya harus berlatih agar bisa mendapat nilai yang bagus," kata Naruto lembut.

"Kebetulan hari ini aku ada waktu luang. Jadi tidak masalah kalau untuk berlatih. Tapi Naruto, kita berlatih dimana?" tanya Ino polos.

"Bagaimana kalau di rumahmu? Dirumah kau punya alat musik apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada gitar akustik dan grand piano. Ya, sudah, ayo sekarang kita kerumahku," kata Ino tersenyum.

"Sebentar, aku ijin ibuku dulu," kata Naruto pada gadis di depannya. Ia kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan hp nya. Ia kemudian menghubungi ibunya dan memberitahukan bahwa ia akan pulang telat. Sambungan telepon berakhir, Naruto dan Ino bersiap pulang.

"Sasuke-nii, aku pulang bersama Ino. Aku akan belajar bersama Ino di rumahnya," kata Naruto pamitan pada Sasuke yang masih asyik ngobrol di kelas bersama Sakura meskipun kelas sudah sepi.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan," kata Sasuke singkat.

"Aku duluan," sahut Naruto.

"Kami duluan," kata Ino pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Ino dan Naruto berjalan berdua di sekitar komplek perumahan elite. Rumah Ino sendiri tidak jauh dari sekolah yang masih berada dikawasan elite itu, sehingga ia tidak perlu repot harus naik kendaraan umum ataupun naik kendaraan pribadi karena jarak yang hanya dua ratus meter dari sekolah mereka. Saat berjalan, mereka sesekali bercanda. Ada kalanya Naruto bertingkah konyol yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan pada orang lain, namun khusus hari ini, Inolah yang mungkin pertama kali melihat Naruto bersikap demikian. Ino hanya tersenyum. Saat sedang asyik berjalan, tiba-tiba sekawanan pria berandal datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hei manis. Main dengan kami yuk," kata pria hidung belang di hadapan Naruto dan Ino.

"Kau sentuh Ino seujung rambut, kau akan rasakan akibatnya," gertak Naruto. Ino semakin ketakutan dan berusaha menarik tangan Naruto.

"Oughh, jadi namamu Ino ya, manis. Main denganku yuk. Asyik lho," kata pria hidung belang itu. Pria itu tak menggubris ancaman yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Ia malah semakin nekat menarik tangan Ino.

"Lepaskan, aku. Sakittt," rintih Ino ketika tangannya di tarik paksa oleh pria hidung belang itu.

BUAGHKKK...

"Lepaskan Ino, br*ngs*k," kata Naruto setelah meninju pipi sang pria hidung belang.

"Dasar bocah. Habisi dia, Jack," perintah sang pria hidung belang itu.

"Naruto, awas di belakangmu," teriak Ino panik melihat Naruto akan dikeroyok pria yang lebih besar darinya.

BUAGHKK..

"Mati kau bocah," kata preman itu. Preman itu memukul Naruto hingga ia tersungkur di jalan.

Uhuukk..uhukk..

"Tidak semudah itu kau mengalahkanku," kata Naruto bangkit. Ia berusaha melindungi dirinya dan-

BUAGHKK..

"Rasakan itu, br*ngs*k," kata Naruto berhasil mengalahkan teman pria hidung belang itu. Naruto sebenarnya sedikit memar di wajahnya akibat berusaha melindungi dirinya dari pukulan dan serangan yang di lancarkan oleh pria itu. Sekali Naruto memukulnya, pria itu langsung tersungkur dan kesakitan akibat alat vitalnya tak sengaja di tendang Naruto, dan preman itu KO.

"Beraninya kau bocah ingusan," kata sang preman meodongkan pisau lipat ke leher Ino.

"NARUTO!" teriak Ino histeris.

"Hei, lepaskan dia," ucap Naruto emosi.

"Selangkah saja kau mendekat, gadis ini akan mati," ancam sang preman. Ino begitu takut ancaman sang preman, begitu juga Naruto yang merasa posisinya terdesak. Ino yang masih takut dengan pisau yang menempel di lehernya harus pasrah.

"Kumohon turunkan pisau itu," pinta Naruto.

"Hahaha..semudah itu kah?" kata pria hidung belang itu berusaha mengancam.

"Naruto," ucap Ino lirih.

"Hahaha..nyalimu sungguh kecil anak muda. Kau berani melukai anak buahmu maka aku akan-"

BUAGHKK..

"Rasakan itu," kata Ino setelah berhasil menyikut bagian perut pria hidung belang itu dengan sikunya. Ino kemudian berlari ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang tak ambil diam dengan lengahnya sang pria hidung belang tersebut, ia kemudian menghajarnya sampai benar-benar tidak menyerang lagi.

"Sudah, Naruto, kita panggilkan polisi saja untuk mengamankan pria yang sering meresahkan warga ini," kata Ino menghentikan pukulan terakhir.

.

.

.

**~Kantor Polisi**

"Naruto," teriak Mikoto bertemu Naruto sesat setelah mendapat telepon dari kantor polisi. Ia bersama suami dan Itachi serta Sasuki kemudian mendatangi kantor polisi tersebut.

"Ibu, maafkan a-"

PLAKK

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Naruto. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ayah angkat Naruto yang bertindak demikian. Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke, Ino dan polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi diuat terkejut oleh aksi sang kepala keluarga Uciha ini.

"Memalukan. Apa aku mengajarimu seperti itu, ha!" teriak Fugaku merasa di permalukan.

"Ayah, maafkan aku," kata Naruto menyesal.

"Paman, kumohon maafkan Naruto. Naruto tidak bersalah. Ia hanya berusaha melindungiku dari preman itu," kata Ino membela.

"Ayah, kau jangan keterlaluan seperti itu. Gadis manis itu pasti tidak berbohong," bela Mikoto.

"Maaf, tuan dan nyonya Uchiha. Putra anda hanya berusaha melindungi temannya. Preman itu mendatangi mereka saat pulang sekolah di jalanan yang sepi," kata sang polisi menjelaskan. Fugaku hanya diam. Dirinya masih kesal pada putra angkatnya itu.

"Lalu dimana preman itu pak?" tanya Itachi kemudia.

"Mereka sedang di introgasi di sana," jawab sang polisi sambil menunjuk ke arah pojok bagian intrograsi.

"Naruto dan temannya boleh pulang kan, pak?" tanya Sasuke pada sang polisi itu.

"Silahkan. Naruto boleh pulang kecuali nona Ino yang harus menunggu ayahnya menjemput," ucap polisi itu.

.

.

.

**~Uchiha House**

"Ulurkan tanganmu," perintah Fugaku.

Plakk

Plakk

Plakk

"Aw," rintih Naruto merasakan tangannya di pukul dengan rotan oleh ayahnya. Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke, tak tega melihat Naruto kesakitan.

"Ayah, sudahlah. Dia hanya berusaha melindungi temannya. Itu wajar, kan," kata Itachi membela Naruto.

"Yah, bisakah kau lembut pada Naruto," pinta Mikoto pada suaminya. Naruto yang mendengar bahwa Itachi dan Ibu angkatnya membela dirinya merasa tersentuh.

"Kalian selalu membelanya," kata Fugaku setelah puas melampiaskan amarah yang sejak tadi di kantor polisi sudah memnucak.

"Wajar ayah. Dia hanya korban," ucap Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Jika sekali lagi kau berbuat ulah, kau rasakan akibatnya, Naruto," ancam Fugaku. Naruto yang mendengar ancaman itu hanya merunduk sedih. Ia tak sanggup mengangkat mukanya di hadapan ibu dan kedua saudaranya.

.

.

.

**~Keesokan harinya**

"Maaf tante, apa Naruto ada di rumah?" kata Ino pada Mikoto. Ia kini berkunjung kerumah Naruto karena hari ini hari libur. Ino ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naruto.

"Ah, kamu temannya Naruto yang kemarin itu, ya. Masuklah nona manis. Naruto ada di dalam bersama kakanya," kata Mikoto mempersilahkan masuk Ino. Mikoto senang jika ada teman putranya datang berkunjung.

"Terima kasih, tante," kata Ino singkat. Mikoto kemudian mengantarkan Ino ke tempat Naruto. Ino bisa melihat Naruto tengah asyik bermain game dengan Sasuke.

"Naru, ada tamu untukmu," panggil Mikoto pada Naruto.

"Siapa bu? Seingatku temanku jarang berkunjung," kata Naruto masih fokus dengan game di depannya.

"Hai, Naruto? Apa kabar? Apa kau masih merasa sakit akibat pukulan preman kemarin?" tanya Ino saat berada di belakang Mikoto.

"Ino? Kukira siapa? Ah, ini sudah lebih baik. Tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Ino-chan duduk dulu, tante bawakan cemilan," kata Mikoto ramah.

"Oh, ya bibi. Ini mawar putih dari toko kami, untuk tante," kata Ino sopan.

"Terima kasih banyak Ino-chan. Mawarnya sungguh indah. Kalau begitu, tante taruh di vas dulu," kata Mikoto senang.

"Umm.." jawab Ino singkat.

"Sasuke, bantu ibu di belakang ya," perintah Mikoto melihat Sasuke yang masih asik bermain. Naruto yang segera menghentikan permainnanya begitu tahu Ino datang berkunjung, mempersilahkan duduk gadis cantik itu.

"Ibuuuuu...ini nanggung banget," rengek Sasuke.

"Ayo bantu ibu, atau kau tidak akan dapat makan malam," ucap Mikoto mengultimatum Sasuke.

"Iya baik-baik," kata Sasuke malas. Ia beranjak dari hadapan Naruto dan pamit pada Ino untuk membantu ibunya di dapur. Maklum saja, keluarga ini tidak memiliki seorang putri.

.

.

"Naruto, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih telah menolongku," kata Ino malu-malu.

"Itu tidak perlu Ino. Sudah seharusnya lelaki melindungi seorang gadis," kata Naruto sambil menggeruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tetap saja itu membuatku berhutang budi padamu," kata Ino terus terang.

"Anggap saja itu sebuah keharusan melindungi seorang wanita. Nah sekarang bagaimana jika kita berlatih untuk tugas minggu depan. Mumpung kau berada disini. Kebetulan aku ada gitar akustik," tawar Naruto.

'_God, aku sungguh menyukainya,'_ batin Ino

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Ino tersenyum. Ino dan Naruto akhirnya berlatih tanpa ada rencana sebelumnya. Meski begitu, susasana yang tercipta sungguh menyenangkan dan terlihat akrab.

.

.

**~Seminggu kemudian**

Kelas musik dimulai pukul 12.30 siang. Kelas begitu tenang pasalnya penilaian tugas kelompok yang diberikan minggu lalu akan mereka presentasikan di depan kelas. Naruto dan Ino yang duduk bersebelahan hanya diam memperhatikan duet Sakura dan Sasuke. Meski menurut mereka bagus, setidaknya Sasuke bisa memperbaiki kelemahan vokal pada Sakura. Naruto dan Ino saling bertatapan yang tidak di mengerti.

"Naruto, bukankah Sakura-chan suaranya terdengar serak?" kata Ino mengomentari Sakura.

"Umm..mereka keasyikan berlatih hingga lupa akan kesehatannya," jawab Naruto.

"Kau gugup tidak, Naruto?" tanya Ino.

"Sedikit Ino. Ini membuat kepalaku sedikit sakit.," kata Naruto jujur. Sebenarnya sejak tadi pagi ia merasa kurang enak badan. Ia ingin ijin tidak masuk sekolah, namun mengingat ada tugas kelompok dengan Ino, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ino. Ini hanya sakit kepala biasa. Sebentar lagi giliran kita. Kita harus memberikan penampilan yang terbaik, Ino," kata Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak apa-apa Naruto," kata Ino merasa cemas dengan rekan duetnya. Sekilas ia melihat wajah naruto yang tampak pucat. Ino dan Naruto diam sesaat. Kemudian terdengar tepuk tangan riuh tanda jika Sakura dan Sasuke telah selesai.

"Tenang saja dan jangan tegang, kita sudah berlatih beberapa hari kemarin," kata Naruto memberi semangat.

"Kelompok selanjutnya, Uchiha Naruto dan Yamanaka Ino," panggil Temmari-sensei. Nama yang bersangkutan kemudian maju kedepan. Ino bersiap memegang microphone bersiap untuk bernyanyi, sedangkan Naruto bersiap untuk memetik gitar akustik yang disediakan. Ia juga memposisikan duduknya microphone didepannya agar mudah menanyikan lagu sambil memetik gitar.

"Kalian akan membawakan lagu apa?" tanya Temmari-sense pada kedua muridnya.

"Two is better than one, sensei. Dipopulerkan oleh Boy's Like Girl featuring Taylor Swift," ucap Ino.

"Segera mainkan," perintah Temmari. Naruto memulai memetik gitarnya dengan lincah. Beberapa saat kemudian Ino mulai bernyanyi dan diiringi petikan gitar akustik yang dimainkan Naruto. Naruto sesekali bernyanyi bersama Ino. Lagu yang mereka pilih termasuk lagu duet, jadi pilihan mereka sangat tepat. Naruto dan Ino yang berkolaborasi bersama, menampilkan penampilan terbaik untuk tugas ini. Semua murid yang melihat penampilan mereka duduk diam dan menghayati makna lagu yang mereka senandungkan. Semua yang menyaksikan penampilan Naruto dan Ino merasa senang saat keduanya mengakhiri pertunjukan gratis itu. sorakan keras dan tepuk tangan yang meriah membuat keduanya lega.

"Good job, guys. Silahkan kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing," perintah Temari pada Naruto dan Ino.

"Nah, minna. Itu tadi penampilan terbaik untuk kelas hari ini, jadi persiapkan diri kalian bagi yang belum mempresentasikan tugas kalian minggu depan. Kita akan lanjutkan minggu depan. Pelajaran kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini. Jaa-nee," kata Temmari pada muridnya. Guru nyentrik itu kemudian meinggalkan kelas karena waktu mengajarnya telah berakhir. Ino dan Naruto lega akhirnya ia bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Naruto, kau ada waktu hari ini?" tanya Ino setelah Temmari-sensei meninggalkan kelas.

"Ada Ino, tapi aku har-

BRUUUKKKKK

"Naruto!" teriak Ino histeris.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru, tolong Naruto," kata Ino histeris. Teman sekelasnya yang mendengar teriakan Ino langsung mendekati Ino. Disana mereka melihat Naruto yang ambruk. Sasuke, Sai dan Shikamaru langsung membawa Naruto ke UKS. Mereka terlihat panik mana kala hidung Naruto keluar mengucur darah segar. _'Oh, semoga Naruto baik-baik saja,'_ batin Ino.

.

.

.

**To be countinued...**

**A/N: **YOSH,,,, chapter dua udah kelar... aihhh... author tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya..Terima kasih buat minna yang dah RnR, FOLLOW & FAVORITE fic ini. balesan yang dah login, udah saya bales di PM masing-masing. love u all...

.

.

.

Balesan yang belum login:

**Guest **: ini sudah update. Thanks udah RnR

**Norkyus** : emm... itu masih belum bisa diprediksi, Norkyus. Jadi mohon maaf jika jawabannya mengecewakan. Thanks udah RnR.


	3. Chapter 3

Shin Key Can, Present

.

.

.

**MY DREAM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ****Cuma mau kasih tahu kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc... **

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Uchiha Sasuke**

Summarry : Apalah aku ini. Aku hanya seorang anak pungut di keluarga Uchiha. Mereka memperlakukanku dengan baik, tapi berbeda dengan ayah angkatku. Meskipun ayah angkatku memperlakukanku berbeda, aku tetap menghormatinya.

.

.

.

**~UKS, Tokyo International School**

UKS di sudut bagian Tokyo Internal School tampak ramai. Pasalnya salah satu yang termasuk idola sekolah, Uchiha Naruto tak sadarkan diri setelah pelajaran musik berakhir. Sasuke panik begitu mengetahui adik angkatnya tiba-tiba pingsan. Teman-teman Naruto juga ikut panik lantaran Naruto tidak pernah begitu saja roboh. Naruto yang mereka kenal itu kuat meskipun sedikit pendiam, namun ia tidak sampai seperti ini.

Naruto di tangani oleh dokter sekolah yang setiap hari berjaga. Dokter mulai memeriksa ke adaan Naruto. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, juga Ino, dengan setia menunggu dari luar ruang UKS. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, dokter sekolah yang biasa bertugas disanapun keluar.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadan Naruto," tanya Sasuke panik.

"Adikmu sepertinya mengalami kelelahan," tanya sang dokter.

"Saya boleh melihatnya?" tanya Shikamaru kemudian.

"Boleh, silahkan masuk," kata dokter itu mempersilahkan teman si pasien masuk. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, juga Ino masuk ke dalam UKS. Mereka melihat Naruto masih belum sadarkan diri. Wajah pucat pasi dan keringat dingin yang mengalir membuat Sasuke harus mengambil tindakan agar tidak terjadi sesuatu. Ia kemudian menghubungi seseorang agar menjemput Naruto dan dirinya.

"_Itachi-nii, kau dimana?"_ tanya Sasuke diseberang sambungan telepon.

"_Aku dalam perjalanan menjemput kalian pulang, memangnya ada apa?"_ tanya Itachi pada adiknya.

"_Naruto pingsan, sampai saat ini belum juga sadar. Hidungnya juga sempat mengeluarkan darah,"_ kata Sasuke menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"_APA! Bagaimana bisa dia pingsan seperti itu? Tunggu aku, sebentar lagi aku sampai di sekolahmu,"_ kata Itachi panik

"_Kami di UKS. Kau langsung saja masuk ke UKS,"_ kata Sasuke memberi petunjuk.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam Naruto juga belum membuka matanya. Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Sai, masih sabar menantikan Naruto siuman. Mereka nampak lelah. Saat sedang menunggu sadarnya Naruto, pintu UKS terbuka dari luar, menampakkan sosok yang mereka yakini adalah kakak Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Itachi pada teman-teman Naruto. Ia datang sedikit terlambat karena jalanan macet.

"Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang? Sudah hampir satu jam lebih, kami menunggumu," kata Sasuke sewot.

"Maaf, tadi jalanan macet karena ada kecelakaaan. Apa naruto masih belum sadar?" tanya Itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jujur saja ia cemas pada keadaan adik angkatnya itu.

"Dia masih belum sadarkan, Itachi-nii," kata Ino lirih.

"Ino-chan dan Shikamaru, bisakah kalian bawa tas Naruto? Aku akan segera membawanya jika kondisinya masih belum sadar. Wajahnya pucat pasi, ia jelas tidak mungkin pingsan karena kelelahan," ucap Itachi pada Ino.

"Umm.. kami akan mengambilkan tas Sai, Sasuke dan Naruto," kata Ino. Shikamaru dan Ino kembali ke kelasnya. Sekolah sudah terlihat sepi, maklum saja siswanya sebagian besar telah pulang kerumah masing-masing, sisanya adalah siswa-siswa yang mengikuti ekskul. Shikamaru kemudian membawa tas milik Sai, Sasuke dan miliknya, sedangkan Ino membawakan tasnya dan tas Naruto. Segera saja mereka keluar dari kelas. Dari uar kelas mereka berpapasan dengan Sakura.

"Aku mencari Sasuke, apa kalian melihatnya," tanya Sakura pada Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Dia sedang berada di UKS bersama Naruto dan Kakaknya," kata Itachi.

"Siapa yang sakit Ino," tanya Sakura panik.

"Naruto. Ia pingsan dan belum sadar. Kami akan ke UKS," jawab Ino.

"Aku ikut kalian," kata Sakura mengekori langkah Shikamaru dan Ino. Sebagai orang yang pernah menolak cinta Naruto, ia sedikit cemas mengingat Naruto tidak pernah jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

**~Ditempat lain, Pemakaman "HEAVEN"**

Mikoto berdiri di depan pusara kedua sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi, Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Ia sudah lama tidak berkunjung ke makam sahabatnya itu. Mikoto melihat makam itu mendapati dua buah buket bunga Lily yang mengering. Ia sudah menduga, Naruto akan kemari dan membawakan buket bunga Lily itu untuk orang tuanya. Mikoto tampak tersenyum. Ia bangga pada putra angkatnya. Ia kemudian meletakkan bunga yang ia bawa. Sejenak ia menundukkan kepala dan berdoa untuk kedua sahabat baiknya.

"Kushina, Minato, apa kabar?" kata Mikoto bermonolog.

"Maaf aku baru bisa datang kesini. Aku ingin minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga putra kalian dengan baik," ucap Mikoto pada batu nisan di depannya.

"Maafkan juga suamiku yang hingga saat ini masih memperlakukan Naruto dengan kasar. Ia masih membenci putra kalian karena masa lalunya dengan kalian sedikit buruk. Aku baru mengetahui hal itu saat ia bercerita sendiri padaku," kata Misaki bermonolog. Ia kini meneteskan air mata.

"Suamiku, ternyata dulu sempat menyukaimu, Kushina. Hingga sekarang. Aku seperti tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan dengan dirimu. Ia menganggap Minato-lah yang merebutmu darinya," ucap Mikoto mulai terisak.

"Fugaku, membenci putramu karena ia mengingatkannya pada Minato, Kushina. Aku sudah berusaha melindungi Naruto semampuku, namun Fugaku begitu keras kepala. Aku tidak pantas jadi seorang ibu," ucap Mikoto sedih. Semilir angin menyibakkan rambut Mikoto ke samping. Ia merasa bersalah dengan sahabatnya. Lama terdiam, ia seperti seseorang memanggil namanya dari belakang.

'_Mikoto, jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau adalah ibu terhebat. Suatu hari suamimu akan mengerti, betapa cintanya dirimu pada Fugaku,'_ ucap sosok bayangan yang menyerupai wajah kedua sahabatnya.

"Kushina?" kata Mikoto shock. Mikoto awalnya terkejut, namun setelah beberapa saat ia menajamkan pandangannya, barulah ia sadar jika dirinya sedang berbicara pada arwah sahabatnya.

'_Ya, ini kami, Mikoto. Kami juga merindukanmu,'_ ucap sosok pria yang ternyata arwah Minato.

"Minato, Kushina," sekali lagi Mikoto melafalkan nama kedua sahabatnya.

'_Kami tidak akan menyalahkan siapa-siapa, Mikoto. Perlu kau ketahui, kami sangat berterima kasih kau mau menjadi ibu yang mendidik anakku hingga saat ini. Pesanku hanya satu, jangan merasa bersalah atas apa yang dilakukan suamimu,' _kata arwah Minato.

'_Sekarang pulanglah, Naruto membutuhkan kehadiranmu,'_ ucap arwah Kushina. Mereka kini menghilang dari hadapan Mikoto bersamaan dengan bertiupnya angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Mikoto hanya tersenyum, namun beberapa saat ia menyadari ucapan Kushina. Ia semakin tidak tenang. Saat memikirkan semua itu, ponselnya berbunyi.

'_Ibu di mana?'_ tanya salah satu putra Mikoto.

'_Ibu segera pulang, Itachi,'_ jawab Mikoto.

'_Ibu langsung saja ke rumah sakit Konoha, sekarang. Naruto tidak sadarkan diri,'_ kata Itachi memberi kabar. Mikoto tentu saja shock dengan apa yang ia dengar. Mungkin ini maksud ucapan Kushina barusan.

'_APA? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tidak sadarkan diri?' _tanya Mikoto pada putranya.

'_Ibu jangan panik. Segera kemari, aku dan Sasuke menunggu ibu. Kami akan menceritakan semuanya setelah ibu sampai,' _kata Itachi tenang.

'_Ibu segera ke sana,'_ kata Mikoto singkat. Ia kemudian keluar dari area pemakaman dan segera menuju mobilnya. Ia langsung ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

**~Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Derap langkah kaki sang nyonya Uchiha menggema keras di lorong rumah sakit. Ia begitu tak tenang ketika mengetahui kabar jika putra angkatnya belum sadarkan diri. Ia terus berjalan dan mencari keberadaan putra-putranya. Tinggal sebentar lagi, ia menuju tempat yang telah sebelumnya Itachi sebutkan. Mikoto akhirnya sampai, dan ia bertemu dengan putranya serta teman-teman Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Itachi, apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" tanya Masaki panik.

"Ibu, tenanglah. Dia sedang di tangani dokter," kata Sasuke berusaha menenangkan hati ibunya.

"Jadi, bisakah kalian menceritakan padaku awal mula Naruto bisa tidak sadarkan diri?" tanya Mikoto meminta penjelasan.

"Tante, Naruto tiba-tiba pingsan sesaat setelah kami mempresentasikan tugas kelompok," kata Ino yang saat itu bersama Naruto.

"Ino-chan, apa Naruto sebelumnya mengeluh jika tidak enak badan?" tanya Mikoto pada Ino.

"Iya, tante. Naruto sempat mengeluh jika ia kurang enak badan dan sakit kepala biasa," jawab Ino jujur. Ketika menejelaskan itu, dari dalam ruangan tempat Naruto dirawat, seorang dokter berparas cantik keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Mikoto?" tanya sang dokter.

"Tsunade," kata Mikoto terkejut.

"Jadi Ini benar kau?" tanya dokter cantik itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Tsunade. Ah, ini perkenalkan kedua putra kandungku, Itachi dan Sasuke," kata Mikoto memperkenalkan putranya. Itachi dan Sasuke memberi hormat dan tersenyum ramah pada teman ibunya itu.

"Putramu tampan sekali," puji Tsunade.

"Terima kasih. Sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu putra angkatku, Naruto," kata Mikoto sedih.

"Naruto yang berambut blonde itu?" tanya Tsunade.

"Umm.. ia tiba-tiba pingsan," jawab Mikoto.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan. Mari ke ruanganku," kata dokter yang bernama Tsunade. Mikoto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia lantas menurut saja perkataan teman lamanya itu.

"Ibu pergi sebentar, kalian tunggu di sini saja," kata Mikoto pada putranya.

.

.

.

"Tsunade, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" tanya Mikoto sesaat setelah sampai di ruangan Tsunade.

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa Naruto itu putra Minato dan Kushina?" tanya Tsunade.

"Naruto memang benar putra Minato dan Kushina," jawab Mikoto jujur.

"Kau telah berhasil membesarkannya, Mikoto," kata Tsunade bangga.

"Iya. Dia mirip sekali dengan ayahnya. Nah, sekarang jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto," tanya Mikoto penasaran.

"Jujur, ini sulit aku katakan sebelum hasil lab keluar, Mikoto. Sebelumnya, apa Naruto sering pingsan dan mengeluh sakit kepala?" tanya Tsunade.

"Dia tidak pernah mengeluh sakit kepala, namun jika pingsan setahuku baru dua kali ini ia pingsan," jawab Mikoto jujur.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan apa-apa, Mikoto. Sebaiknya Naruto rawat inap dan menjalani tes lab agar kita bisa mengetahui penyakitnya," kata Tsunade prihatin. Tsunade dapat melihat jelas jika raut wajah Mikoto mulai serius dan was-was. Wajar saja, Naruto juga adalah bagian dari keluarganya.

.

.

.

**Ino POV**

Aku terkejut dengan apa yang Naruto alami. Ia tiba-tiba pingsan setelah mempresentasikan tudas kami. Naruto tak sadarkan diri, dan dari hidungnya keluar darah segar. Aku begitu takut. Aku kemudian berteiak meminta tolong. Untung saja di kelas masih ada orang. Kami kemudaian membawa tubuh Naruto ke UKS, namun setelah beberapa lama pingsan, ia tak kunjung sadar. Sasuke yang panik kemudian segera menghubungi kakaknya. Naruto kemudian di bawa ke rumah sakit bersama kedua kakaknya, Shikamaru, Sai juga Sakura. Sesampainya di sana dokter langsung menangani Naruto. Kami sangat cemas karena Naruto hingga saat ini belum juga membuka matanya.

Kami menunggu di luar ruangan, dengan perasaan gelisah. Ibu Naruto datang sekitar setengah jam kemudian. Selang beberapa saat, dokter yang memerika Naruto keluar. Aku tidak memperhatikan pembicaraan dokter dengan ibu Naruto, tapi satu yang pasti sepertinya ada hal serius yang di sampaikan oleh dokter. Semoga bukan hal buruk bagi Naruto. Kemudian kami masuk ke ruangan Naruto di rawat. Tampak dengan jelas, wajah yang pucat pasi serta selang infus dan selang pernafasan terpasang di tubuhnya. Ini membuat kami sedih, pasalnya Naruto yang jarang terlihat sakit alias sehat bugar, harus terbaring lemah. God, semoga ia cepat sembuh agar aku bisa kembali melihat senyumnya lagi.

**End Ino POV**

.

.

.

**~Keesokan harinya, jam 09.00 **

"Errgh..." erang Naruto ketika ia mulai sadar dari pingsannya. Tubuhnya mulai bergerak.

"Naruto," ucap Itachi lega.

"Hnn," ucap singkat Naruto. Matanya mulai mengerjap cahaya yang masuk lewat jendela kaca di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Naruto, sadarlah," kata Itachi.

"I-Itachi-nii. Ini dimana?" tanya Naruto parau. Ia mulai kembali kesadarannya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Ini di rumah sakit. Kau dirawat dari kemarin sore," kata Itachi lega.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Kau pingsan," kata Itachi menjelaskan.

"Arghh.. sakitt," erang Naruto memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba nyeri.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Apanya yang sakit. Aku akan memanggilkan dokter," kata Itachi panik ketika melihat Naruto kesakitan.

"I-ini sakit seka-li," ucap Naruto terbata.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan panggilkan dokter," kata Itachi berlari keluar. Ia segera memanggil dokter. Belum sampai beberapa langkah, dokter datang untuk mengecek kondisi Naruto. Ia dokter Tsunade, sebenarnya ia datang untuk memantau kondisi Naruto, namun melihat Itachi berlari panik, ia langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memeriksa Naruto.

"D-dokter, ini sakit se-kali," kata Naruto merintih. Sang dokter segera memberi suntikan obat penenang agar Naruto bisa segera tidur. Suntikan telah di berikan, dan Naruto kembali tenang dan tertidur.

.

.

.

**~Uchiha House**

"Kalian dari semalam kemana saja?" tanya Fugaku pada Itachi dan Mikoto.

"Kami menunggu Naruto di rumah sakit, yah. Ayah kapan pulang?" tanya Mikoto pada suaminnya.

"Sejak semalam. Memangnya anak itu berbuat ulah apalagi!" kata Fugaku kesal.

"Dia pingsan dan baru sadar tadi pagi, yah," sambung Itachi.

"Hanya pingsan, kenapa harus sampai di bawa ke rumah sakit. Bawa dia pulang!" perintah Fugaku.

"Itachi, masuk ke kamarmu," perintah Mikoto. Itachi langsung menuruti perintah ibunya. Dalam hati ia menduga ayahnya akan memarahi ibunya.

"Yah, kenapa kau egois. Naruto juga bagian dari keluarga kita," kata Mikoto.

"Dia bukan putraku, Mikoto. Dia putra Minato," kata Fugaku kesal.

"Dia amanah yang harus kita jaga," sahut Mikoto.

"Aku tidak sudi merawat anak sialan itu," kata Fugaku membentak.

"Jadi karena dia mirip ayahnya dan bukan mirip ibunya, kau berhak memperlakukan dia seenaknya? Naruto tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia juga belum mengerti dengan masalah ini," sahut Mikoto sedih.

"Jika bukan karena kehadiran Minato, aku tentu sudah menikah dengan Kushina. Bukan denganmu," kata Fugaku marah.

"Kau lucu sekali, suamiku. Kushina tidak pernah mencintaimu!" teriak Mikoto histeris. Ia benar-benar di luar kendali sebagai seorang istri dan wanita. Ia begitu kesal kenapa sampai sekarang suaminya sungguh tega terhadapnya.

PLAKK

"Sekali lagi kau bicara seperti itu, kau angkat kaki bersama anak-anakmu itu. Kalau bukan karena keluargaku kaya, kau tidak akan jadi seperti ini," kata Fugku kejam. Mikoto masih memegang pipinya yang merah akibat tamparan suaminya. Mikoto yang mendengar ucapan dan perlakuannya hanya menangis. Fugaku langsung pergi keluar dan meninggalkan Mikoto yang masih terisak akibat perbuatannya. Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak tadi Itachi mendengar semua pertengkaran Mikoto dan Fugaku. Itachi merasa geram dengan ayahnya.

"Ibu? Ibu tidak apa-apa, kan?" kata Itachi seraya membantu ibunya berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa nak. Ibu akan siapkan makanan untukmu dan juga Sasuke," kata Mikoto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mau sampai kapan ibu terus bertahan seperti ini?" tanya Itachi menahan emosi.

"Entahlah. Ibu juga tidak tahu," kata Mikoto lirih.

.

.

.

**Fugaku POV**

Aku keluar dari rumahku. Wanita benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku membuka pintu mobilku dan menyalakan mesin. Aku ingin menghindar dari rumah menyebalkan itu. kini aku sendiri tak tahu mau kemana. Hah, lagi-lagi aku bertengkar dengan istriku hanya gara-gara anak sialan itu. anak yang sejak dulu aku benci lantaran mirip dengan ayahnya. Ya, aku membenci Naruto karena ia mirip ayahnya, bukan mirip ibunya. Laki-laki sialan itu berani merebut hati orang yang paling aku cintai hingga sekarang. Kushina, kenapa kau lebih memilih Minato dibandingkan denganku. Apa yang kurang dengan diriku? Andai saja aku kau maish hidup Kushina, aku tentu akan merebutmu.

**End Fugaku POV**

.

.

.

**To be countinued**

**A/N: **YUPSS.. chapter ini jawaban kenapa Fugaku benci sama Naruto. Hemmmm... bagaimana? Masih penasaran lagi. Oke, Sakura atau Ino di chapter ini tidak terlalu menonjol ya, mungkin chapter depan baik Ino atau Sakura akan lebih banyak scene. Oya, minna. Bingung nih. Mau bikin scene NaruIno, SakuSasu yang romance itu idenya gimana getooo... BEDA dari biasanya *no lemon*... butuh ilham...ckckckkc... ya sudah. Ekye pamit dulu ya cinnn... thanks buat minna yang udah follow, favorite, RnR. Thanks for my playlist**: Let me go, by Avril Lavgine, I knew you were trouble, by Taylor Swift, Knocking On Heavens Door by Avril Lavgine. **See you next chapter

Balesan yang belum login:

**Endymutiara:** Naruto memang anak angkat Fugaku dan Mikoto. Pairing ini, NaruIno, SasuSaku. Ino mungkin akan muncul lagi di chapter depan. Terima kasih udah RnR. SEE U... :*

**KeyKeiko****, ****Uzumaki-Namikaze Serizawa****, Norkuys, Guest, **** .37017794****, **** .37017794****, ****, ****Blue-senpai****, Endymutiara, ****Akanaru7****... thanks so much**


	4. Chapter 4

Shin Key Can, Present

.

.

.

**MY DREAM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ****Cuma mau kasih tahu kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc... **

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Uchiha Sasuke**

Summarry : Apalah aku ini. Aku hanya seorang anak pungut di keluarga Uchiha. Mereka memperlakukanku dengan baik, tapi berbeda dengan ayah angkatku. Meskipun ayah angkatku memperlakukanku berbeda, aku tetap menghormatinya.

.

.

.

**~Dua hari kemudian**

Ruangan bercat putih dengan aroma obat-obatan menyeruak di kamar yang di tempati Naruto beberapa hari ini. Naruto sudah tiga hari di rawat di rumah sakit. Keeadaanya lumayan membaik setelah di tangani dokter. Kini, Naruto sedang menikmati makan siangnya di temani oleh kedua kakak dan teman-temannya yang menjenguk. Sebenarnya ia baru saja bangun dan belum memakan makanan yang disediakan rumah sakit, namun karena ia harus minum obat, mau tidak mau ia harus makan.

"Aku benci makan bubur," kata Naruto menggerutu.

"Sudah makan saja," kata Sasuke cuek.

"Tapi ini tidak enak. Aku ingin makan ramen dan strawberry short cake buatan ibu, nii-chan," protes Naruto. Teman-temannya yang berada di ruang itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah ke kanak-kanakan Naruto.

"Tidak sebelum kau benar-benar sembuh, Naruto. Kau belum boleh makan ramen," ucap Itachi singkat.

"Itachi-nii, ayolah. Aku bukan sakit parah yang harus menghindari ramen," kata Naruto memohon.

"Eh..sudah-sudah. Jangan bertengkar. Nah, Naruto, kebetulan tadi dari rumah aku bawakan strawberry short cake untukmu," kata Ino tersenyum. Ino ikut datang menjenguk Naruto bersama Sakura, Shikamaru, dan juga Sai.

"Wahhh, benarkah itu Ino. Aku mau mencoba strawberry short cake buatanmu," kata Naruto girang. Kemudian Ino memotongkan strawberry short cake itu untuk Naruto juga Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, dan juga Sai.

"Ino, bisa minta tolong?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Apa itu, Naruto?" sahut Ino bingung.

"Tolong suapin aku, ya. Tanganku susah di gerakan karena selang infus ini," kata Naruto malu-malu. Semua yang hadir di ruangan itu hanya bengong.

"Ino, jangan di turuti. Dan kau sebaiknya aku suapi, jangan merepotkan temanmu," kata Itachi menggoda. Sebenarnya ia tahu jika Ino memiliki tatapan yang berbeda pada Naruto, ia hanya bermaksud membuktikan dugaannya jika Ino menyukai adiknya.

"Itachi-nii," rengek Naruto.

"Itachi-nii, aku tidak merasa kerepotan,kok. Jadi Itachi-nii tidak usah merasa seperti itu. Biar aku saja yang menyuapi Naruto," kata Ino jujur.

"Asikkk," kata Naruto girang.

"Nah, sekarang buka mulutmu, Naruto," kata Ino memasukan potongan strawberry short cake ke dalam mulut Naruto. Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, dan juga Sai hanya tertawa saja. Berbeda dengan Ino, ia justru tampak merona.

"Nyam..nyam..nyam.. Ini enak sekali Ino. Mirip buatan ibuku. Kau pandai sekali membuatnya. Kelak suamimu pasti akan bangga jika punya istri sepertimu," puji Naruto pada Ino. Ino hampir saja terserang jantung ketika mendengar pujian itu.

"Ciee..." kata Sai menggoda. Ia tertawa saat Ino menyuapi Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, dan juga Sai sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau Ino menyukai Naruto dari dulu, namun Naruto sepertinya tidak peka terhadap perasaan Ino.

"Sai, kau iri padaku ya," kata Naruto bercanda.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku kan sudah punya pacar," kata Sai bangga.

"Hei, Naruto, seharusnya kau juga punya kekasih seperti kami," sambung Shikamaru.

"Ino juga belum punya pacar, kan? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kalian jadian saja," goda Itachi.

BLUSHH.. keduanya merona ketika Itachi berkata seperti itu pada Naruto dan Ino. Ino menutupi malunya dengan menatap piring yang ia pegang, sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya menggaruk kepalanya karena merasa pipinya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ah, itu benar, kenapa tidak jadian saja dengan Naruto, Ino," goda Sakura ketika melihat pipi Naruto dan Ino memerah. Ino baru akan membuka suara malah terpotong oleh Sasuke yang ikut menggoda.

"Selama ini kalian terlihat dekat, jadi apa salahnya jika ada timbul getar-getar cinta," ucap Sasuke enteng. Ia masih sibuk makan strawberry short cake sambil berkomentar.

"Hei, kenapa kalian menggoda seperti itu, sih. Kasihan Ino jika kalian menggodanya seperti itu. Kalian bisa di hajar Garaa kalau kalian menggoda pacarnya," ucap Naruto.

"Jadi kau pikir Ino masih pacaran dengan Garaa?" tanya Sakura.

"Yang kutahu begitu. Tadinya aku mau menembak Ino," kata Naruto polos.

"Naru-" ucapan Ino terpotong.

"Eh, Ino, aku khilaf..heheh. Anggap saja kau tidak mendengarnya," kata Naruto keceplosan. Sebenarnya, jauh sebelum ia menyukai Sakura, ia terlebih dulu menyukai Ino. Namun Tuhan berkata lain, Ino telah berpacaran dengan Gaara sang kapten sepak bola di sekolahnya saat ia duduk dibangku kelas sepuluh.

"Nah, kalian sendiri mendengarnya, bukan?" kata Shikamaru mengkompori.

"Iya, aku mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto," sambung Sai menggoda.

"Naruto, jika dulu Ino tidak berpacaran apa kau akan mengatakan perasaanmu pada Ino?" pancing Sasuke kemudian.

"Tentu saja nii. Ups," kata Naruto keceplosan dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Ini membuat kamar Naruto riuh penuh dengan suara tawa dari Itachi, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura juga Shikamaru. Sedangkan Ino, ia harus senang mendengar hal itu dari mulut Naruto, atau malu karena goodaan teman-temannya. Ia lantas menutup selimutnya karena malu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Habiskan strawberry short cake-nya saja," kata Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk bersandar di punggung ranjangnya. Ia kini hanya diam karena tidak ada teman-temannya yang menjenguknya. Temannya sudah pulang lima menit lalu di antar Sasuke, sedangkan Itachi, keluar untuk mengisi perutnya. Naruto menghela nafas, keadaannya kini sudah mulai membaik. Saat sedang asyik melamun, pintu terbuka dari arah luar. Seseorang telah masuk dari luar, yaitu dokter Tsunade.

"Apa kabar, Naruto? Kau lebih sehat hari ini, apa itu semua karena kehadiran teman-temanmu?" tanya dokter Tsunade. Ia sedang memeriksa tekanan darah Naruto.

"Umm, berkat mereka aku sedikit terhibur dengan keadaanku yang sekarang," kata Naruto singkat. Naruto kemudian melihat lagi ke arah jendela. Ia tidak ingin banyak bicara hari ini dengan dokter Tsunade. Melihat hal itu, Tsunade yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Naruto memberanikan bertanya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Ceritakan padaku Naruto. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu," kata Tsunade.

"Tidak ada, hanya sedang berpikir sesuatu," kata Naruto singkat.

"Coba katakan padaku, apa hal yang saat ini mengganjal pikiranmu," bujuk Tsunade agar Naruto mau bercerita dengannya.

"Jika aku katakan, apa dokter akan menjawabnya?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Tentu saja," kata Tsunade tersenyum.

"Dokter,apa hasil labnya sudah anda terima? Bagaimana hasilnya? Aku sakit apa? Apa sakit parah?" tanya Naruto panjang lebar.

"I-itu.. itu, ah, kalau bertanya satu-satu saja. Aku bingung menjawabnya," kata Tsunade mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dokter sudah janji padaku, jadi harus dokter tepati," kata Naruto serius.

"Ini sulit untuk menjelaskannya padamu. Jika aku katakan pasti kau akan sedih," kata Tsunade serius.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, aku akan siap mendengar kemungkinan terburuknya," kata Naruto mantap.

"J-jadi, hasil labmu kemarin, baru aku terima pagi ini. Hasilnya tidak begitu baik Naruto," kata Tsunade basa-basi.

"Tolong katakan yang sebenarnya dokter," ucap Naruto penasaran.

"Naruto, gejala yang kau alami selama ini, mirip dengan kanker otak. Setalah aku pastikan hasil labnya, kau menderita kanker otak stadium dua," kata Tsunade sedih.

"Anda bercanda, kan? Bagaimana mungkin?" kata Naruto tak percaya.

"Ini benar Naruto. Hasil lab menunjukan hal demikian. Aku yakin kau sulit menerimanya," kata Tsunade menenangkan Naruto.

"Dokter, ini mimpi kan? Katakan ini bohong," kata Naruto terisak. Baru kali ini setelah kepergian orang tuanya, ia meneteskan air mata.

"Ini benar Naruto. Jika kau menjalani perwatan intensif, kau bisa sembuh," kata Tsunade menghibur. Tsunade kemudian memeluk Naruto untuk menguatkan hatinya. Jas putih Tsunade basah karena air mata Naruto yang perlahan menetes.

"D-dokter, apa ibu sudah tahu tentang hal ini?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Dia belum tahu. Aku baru saja akan memberitahunya jika ia kemari," kata Tsunade lembut.

"Tidak usah di beri tahu, aku tidak ingin membuatnya sedih. Kumohon jangan beritahukan hal ini dokter," kata Naruto seraya melepaskan pelukan Tsunade.

"Apa kau yakin? Ibumu pasti cepat atau lambat akan mengetahui hal ini," kata Tsunade meyakinkan.

"Tidak seorangpun boleh tahu, dokter. Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan dokter tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada ibu," ucap Naruto lirih.

'_Kau keras kepala seperti ayahmu, Naruto,'_ batin Tsunade.

.

.

.

**~Uchiha House**

Suasana sarapan begitu lengkap di keluarga Uchiha. Ada sang kepala keluarga, ibu, serta ketiga putranya. Hari ini hari sabtu, keluarga ini seperti biasa sangat sibuk saat pagi hari. Naruto yang sejak tadi malam pulang ke rumah setelah dirawat hampir seminggu di rumah sakit, juga ikut sarapan. Naruto belum boleh diperbolehkan masuk sekolah, tetap saja ia harus sarapan pagi bersama.

Acara sarapan diliputi suasana hening. Tidak ada yang saling bebicara satu sama lain. Sang kepala keluarga Uhiha memilih menghabiskan makanan tanpa menatap istri dan anaknya, sedangkan yang lain hanya sibuk memakan sarapannya. Bosan berada di ruang makan itu, Fugaku kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

"Ayah mau kemana sepagi ini, kopinya belum di habiskan," kata Mikoto seraya mengikuti ke mana arah suaminya.

"Bukan urusanmu," kata Fugaku ketus.

"Ayah-"

Ceklek.. blammm...

Mikoto hanya pasrah ketika suaminya lagi-lagi bersikap dingin padanya. Tanpa Mikoto sadari, ketiga putranya saling berpandangan. Mereka menduga ayahnya sedang marah pada ibunya. Mikoto yang berdiri kemudian berjalan ke arah meja makan untuk melanjutkan sarapannya bersama ketiga putranya.

.

.

.

"Huekkk...huekk.. Rasanya mual," kata Naruto setelah mengeluarkan isi perutnya di kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya.

"Naruto, kau di dalam?" tanya Itachi dari luar kamar Naruto.

"Aku di dalam nii-san," kata Naruto singkat. Ia kemudian membasuh mukanya, dan mengelapnya dengan handuk. Ia keluar dari kamar madi, dan segera membukakan pintu untuk Itachi.

"Lama sekali,"kata Itachi singakat.

"Pintunya tidak di kunci kok," kata Naruto nyengir.

"Huh.. kau kebiasaan. Aku tidur di sini ya, AC di kamarku mati," kata Itachi to the point.

"Tidur saja di sini. Lagian ranjangku luas," kata Naruto pada kakaknya.

"Aku hari ini libur kuliah, lumayan bisa tidur siang," ucap Itachi seraya membetulkan bantal dan kemudian berbaring. Naruto juga mengikuti apa yang dilakukan kakaknya itu.

"Itachi-nii, aku ngantuk. Aku tidur duluan," kata Naruto seraya menarik selimut.

"Ya. Aku juga ngantuk," kata Itachi singkat. Itachi berusaha memjamkan mata, namun sepertinya sulit sekali. Sudah sepuluh menit ia memejamkan mata, tapi ia sungguh tidak bisa tidur, padahal tadi ia mengantuk sekali. Ia kemudian duduk, dan melihat Naruto tertidur pulas. Itachi memperhatikan gurat wajah adik angkatnya yang terlihat pucat.

'_Kau sebenarnya sakit apa? Kenapa keaadaanmu jadi seperti ini,'_ batin Itachi. Ia kemudian membetulkan selimut Naruto. Sekilas ia tampak sedih jika mengingat perlakuan ayahnya yang terkadang berlebihan. Sebagai kakak, ia sangat menyayangi adik-adiknya. Ia bahkan rela membela mati-matian apabila adiknya dilukai oleh seseorang.

.

.

.

**~Hari yang sama, jam 12.00, Tokyo International School**

"Sasuke, Naruto kapan masuk sekolah," tanya Ino penasaran.

"Mungkin tiga hari lagi. Memangnya kenapa? Kau kangen pada adikku itu," goda Sasuke.

"E-eh. Bukan itu maksudku. Et-to, aku hanya-"

"Merindukan Naruto, ya," tebak Sakura saat menghampiri Sasuke dan Ino.

"Sakura-chan, bukan seperti itu maksudku," kata Ino mengelak.

"Hei, jangan malu begitu, Ino. Kau tenang saja, Naruto kutolak karena aku mencintai Sasuke," kata Sakura jujur. Sasuke dan Ino terkejut dan memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tak di mengeti.

"Jadi Naruto pernah menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" kata Sasuke emosi.

"Jangan emosi begitu, Sasuke-kun. Dia hanya tidak tahu jika aku dari dulu mendekatinya hanya untuk bisa dekat denganmu," kata Sakura tanpa bersalah.

"Tidak seharusnya kau memanfaatkan Naruto seperti itu, Haruno Sakura. Tidak seharusnya kau mempermainkan perasaan Naruto seperti itu," kata Ino tidak terima.

"Hei, jangan dianggap serius Ino. Buktinya aku sekarang jadian dengan Sasuke dan bukan dengan Naruto," kata Sakura enteng.

"Aku permisi," kata Ino singkat. Ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih berdebat.

"Sasuke. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Bukan Naruto. Aku menolak Naruto setelah sebelumnya aku menerimamu," kata Sakura meyakinka.

"Aku ingin sendiri," kata Sasuke ketus. Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku terkejut dengan pengakuan yang dilontarkan Sakura. Naruto telah mengatakan perasaannya pada Sakura, yang itu artinya ia juga menyukai Sakura. Oh, God. Bagaimana bisa kami mencintai dua orang yang sama. Pantas saja aku merasa jika hubungan Sakura dan Naruto seolah menjauh karena kami berpacaran. Dulu mereka begitu dekat sampai aku iri, tapi melihat keadaan yang sekarang justru sebaliknya. Sakura jadi jarang berbicara pada Naruto, begitu sebaliknya. Tapi kenapa Naruto tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padaku, apa karena ia tidak ingin aku bertengkar dengannya gara-gara wanita. Ah, Naruto yang kutahu dia sangat mengalah, juga tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan orang lain apalagi dengan keluarganya. Ya, aku tidak boleh bertindak egois pada Naruto, kenyataan sebenarnya Sakura menjadi kekasihku, Naruto juga sekarang menjaga jarak dengan Sakura.

**End Sasuke POV**

.

.

.

**~Tiga Hari Kemudian, Tokyo International School**

Naruto dan Sasuke datang agak pagi ke sekolahnya. Hari ini Naruto sudah di perbolehkan masuk sekolahnya. Naruto tampak senang karena ia bisa kembali berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Saat ini masih pukul 06.30, sekolah belum banyak yang datang. Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju kelas dalam diam. Bosan dengan keadaan seperti ini, Sasuke kemudian memulai obrolan.

"Naruto, jawab dengan jujur pertanyaanku," kata Sasuke to the point.

'_Gawat, apa dia curiga kalau aku sedang sakit?'_ batin Naruto ketakutan.

"Err, soal apa nii-chan?" tanya Naruto tersadar dari pemikirannya.

"Ini soal Sakura," jawab Sasuke singkat.

'_Fiuh, syukurlah bukan pertanyaan soal penyakitku itu yang terlontar dari mulutnya,'_ batin Naruto lega. Ia tampak berpikier sejenak mengenai Sakura. Apa dia juga tahu kalau Naruto pernah menembak Sakura.

"Memangnya ada apa soal Sakura?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Apa kau pernah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya," kata Sasuke to the pont. Naruto tamak berpikir. Ia bingung harus menjawabnya seperti apa.

"Pernah, tapi itu dulu dan sudah lama berlalu. Kenyataannya sekarang, dia lebih memilihmu di bandingkan aku, nii-chan," jawab Naruto jujur.

"Apa kau masih menyukai Sakura?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Tidak lagi. Aku sudah melupakan Sakura. Aku harus fokus di sekolahku dan beasiswa ke luar negeri," kata Naruto mantap.

'_Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta jika sepertinya waktuku tidak lama lagi,"_ batin Naruto sedih.

"Ayo sebaiknya kita masuk," ajak Sasuke. Ia lega dengan jawaban adiknya itu,

"Hanya soal itu saja? Tidak ada yang lain?" kata Naruto polos.

"Tidak ada lagi. Ayo segera ke kelas. Tugasmu belum selesai kan," ajak Sasuke. Naruto yang ingat jika tugasnya belum selesai akhirnya mengikuti langkah kakaknya masuk ke dalam kelas.

.

.

.

Makan siang di atap gedung sekolah merupakan kebiasaan yang rutin di lakukan Naruto dan teman-temannya. Ia kini di temani Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, juga Ino yang sedang asyik melahap bento. Oborlan ringan tercipta diantara mereka.

"Naruto, yang aku dengar Kakashi-sensei mengajukan beasiswa untukmu dan juga Sasuke," kata Shikamru seraya duduk bersandar di dinding.

"Aku malah baru dengar," kata Naruto singkat.

"Kemarin, aku, Sasuke juga kau sebenarnya di panggil ke ruangannya untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini," kata Shikamaru.

"Kau akan mengambil tawaran itu, Naruto?" kata Ino.

"Kalau beasiswa itu di luar negeri, kenapa tidak. Sebenarnya sejak kemenanganku di kompetisi bulan lalu, banyak Universitas ternama yang menawariku kuliah gratis di sana," kata Naruto jujur. Memang benar yang di katakan Naruto, hampir setiap minggu, ada saja surat yang ditunjukkan untuk Naruto agar mengambil beasiswa di luar negeri.

"Kau tidak tertarik?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hahaha.. belum jika Coloumbia University atau Oxford University menawariku kuliah di sana," kata Naruto tertawa.

"By the way, kalian setelah lulus SMA ingin kuliah di mana," tanya Sakura pada teman-temannya.

"Mungkin, sama seperti Naruto," jawab Sai mantap.

"Aku mungkin akan Cambrigde Universty," jawab Shikamaru.

"Lalu, Ino?" tanya Sakura pada Ino yang sejak tadi memperhatikan obrolan teman-temannya.

"Jhon Hopkins University," jawab Ino mantap. Sebenarnya Ino masih malas menjawab pertanyaan Sakura karena insiden kemarin, namun demi menjaga perasaan, ia berusaha tidak egois.

"Wah, Ino ingin jadi dokter ya. Hebat. Semangat agar bisa masuk ke Jhon Hopkins University, ya," kata Naruto memberi dukungan.

"A-ah, iya. Terima kasih dukungannya Naruto," kata Ino tulus. Setelah kata terucap dari Naruto dan Ino itu, teman-temannya saling berpandangan menatap Ino dan Naruto . Ino yang sadar jika sedang di perhatikan, akhirnya ia memilih memakan bekalnya, sedangkan Naruto, hanya sibuk memainkan Hp nya. Ia tak menyadari telah di perhatikan oleh teman-temannya.

.

.

.

"Huekk...huekk. lagi-lagi perutku terasa mual," kata Naruto pada cermin di depannya. Ia kemudian membasuh mukanya. Naruto yang tidak menyadari ada orang selain dia di toilet sekolah, langsung kaget begitu melihat Shikamaru keluar dari dalam toilet

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya merasa mual," kata Naruto jujur.

"Sebaiknya kau segera periksa ke dokter," kata Shikamaru.

'_Mungkin sebaiknya aku cek kesehatanku ke dokter Tsunade,'_ batin Naruto.

"Umm. Aku akan segera ke dokter. Ini hanya mual biasa," kata Naruto meyakinkan. Mereka kemudian ke luar dari toilet dan kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

**TO BE COUNTINUED**

A/N: Shin kagak bisa ngomong lagi, lagi no ide. Seperinya fic ini harus tertunda update chapter selanjutnya. Ok, thanks udah RnR, FOLLOW, FAVORITE dsb.


	5. Chapter 5

Shin Key Can, Present

.

.

.

**MY DREAM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ****Cuma mau kasih tahu kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc... **

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Uchiha Sasuke**

Summarry : Apalah aku ini. Aku hanya seorang anak pungut di keluarga Uchiha. Mereka memperlakukanku dengan baik, tapi berbeda dengan ayah angkatku. Meskipun ayah angkatku memperlakukanku berbeda, aku tetap menghormatinya.

.

.

.

Siang ini, Naruto pulang seorang diri karena Itachi, tidak bisa menjemput. Sasuke sendiri pulang bersama Sakura karena sebelumnya telah berjanji akan mengajaknya ke toko buku. Kini tinggal Naruto yang pulang sendirian dengan bus. Bagi Naruto, ini kesempatan untuknya agar bisa cek up ke rumah sakit tanpa di ketahui orang lain. Bus tiba di halte sekolahnya, ia masuk ke dalam bus dan duduk di bangku paling depan. Bus melaju pelan melewati gedung-gedung di sepanjang kota Tokyo. Naruto berpikir sejenak, apakah mungkin dirinya bisa melihat kota ini lebih lama, mengingat penyakit yang tidak bisa di bilang remeh. Naruto kembali menghela nafas.

Bus berhenti di halte yang berada di depan rumah sakit. Naruto turun dari bus dan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Tanpa dia ketahui, seseorang yang tak lain Ino, sejak tadi mengikuti Naruto. Ino kemudian turun dari bus mengikuti langkah Naruto dari belakang. Naruto tidak sadar jika sedari tadi Ino mengikutinya.

'_Naruto, apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan?'_ batin Ino sedih.

.

.

Naruto berjalan munuju meja registrasi, tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk segera cek up dan konsultasi kesehatannya dengan dokter Tsunade. Ino memperhatikan Naruto dari jauh. Naruto kini berjalan menjuju ruangan dokter Tsunade. Ino masih setia mengikutinya dari belakang. Berjalan beberapa menit, kini Naruto tiba di ruangan dokter Tsunade. Ia mengetuk pintu di depannya, kemudian masuk. Naruto tidak menyadari pintu ruangan itu terbuka sedikit. Hal itu adalah kesempatan Ino untuk mengetahui pembicaraan Naruto dan sang dokter. Ino bukannya tidak sopan dengan yang ia lakukan sekarang, Ino hanya mencemaskan Naruto. Ino berusaha mengintip dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Tampak Naruto sedang di periksa oleh sang dokter. Dokter itu memeriksa tekanan darah, Naruto. Dokter itu kemudian mengambil lagi sampel darah Naruto. Serangkaian pemeriksaan telah di jalani Naruto, kini, ia mulai berkonsultasi dengan sang dokter.

"Dokter, aku sering mual-mual. Apa ini efek dari kanker otak, dok?" tanya Naruto setelah ia bertemu dengan Tsunade. Tsunade yang saaat itu sedang free, langsung memeriksa kondisi Naruto begitu ia datang menemuinya.

"Penderita kanker otak, sering mengalami mual, bahkan kehilangan nafsu makannya," kata Tsunade menjelaskan. Ino tampak terkejut ketika suara sang dokter menyebut 'kanker otak' terdengar ke telingan Ino. Ino tampak shock. Ia tidak mengira bahwa orang yang ia sayangi selama ini sakit separah itu, mengingat selama ini Naruto terlihat baik-baik saja. Ino kembali mdengarkan percakapan antara sang pasien dan sang dokter itu.

"Dokter, pengobatan apa yang harus aku jalani agar penyakit ini bisa segera sembuh?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita bisa melakukan radiasi dan kemoterapi, Naruto," kata Tsunade menjelaskan. Naruto tampak berpikir. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba cara itu.

"Kapan bisa dilakukan radiasi dan kemoterapi?" tanya Naruto.

"Secepatnya, agar tidak menyebar ke organ vital. Apa kau tidak ingin memberi tahu keluargamu tentang hal ini Naruto," kata Tsunade lirih.

"Dokter. Aku sungguh bingung mengatakan hal ini pada keluargaku. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka sedih ataupun cemas," kata Naruto jujur.

"Kau harus menyampaikan hal ini secepatnya Naruto. Apapun respon mereka, aku harap kau tetap memberitahukan keadaanmu yang sebenarnya," kata Tsunade bijak.

"Tapi, dok-"

"Naruto, ini demi kebaikanmu. Aku akan memberikan salinan hasil lab kemarin padamu. Serahkan pada orang tuamu, dan sekarang aku berikan obat ini agar mengurangi rasa sakit kepalamu dan mual-mual," kata Tsunade tegas. Ia sangat berharap anak dari sahabatnya itu mau sedikit terbuka tentang kesehatannya pada keluarga angkatnya. Tsunade kini menulis resep untuk di tebus di apotek. Naruto tampak tidak bisa protes ketika Tsunade sudah bersikap sedikit menyeramkan. Ia menurut saja apa yang dikatakan dokternya.

"Obatnya di minum rutin, istirahat yang cukup, dan jangan melakukan aktifitas yang berlebihan," kata Tsunade memberi nasehat.

"Baiklah, dok. Aku permisi," kata Naruto pamit. Begitu mendengar Naruto berpamitan, Ino segera menjauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Ia memilih kabur, sebelum Naruto mempergoki aksinya.

.

.

.

**Ino POV**

Aku masih tidak percaya Naruto sakit separah itu. Kanker otak, penyakit yang sama juga telah merenggut ibu dan kakakku. Oh, God, kenapa Naruto juga harus mengalami sakit yang sama seperti ibu dan kakakku? Kenapa bukan orang lain. Memikirkannya membuatku lesu. Aku bahkan berjalan linglung sampai tak memperhatikan ada orang didepan yang aku tabrak. Aku tidak fokus. Aku kemudian duduk sejenak di kursi halte bus yang berada tepat di depan rumah sakit ini. Aku kembali terisak, tangisku tak terbendung lagi. Aku menghadap ke arah lain memandang sisi kananku. Halte tampak sepi dan hanya aku yang duduk disitu. Bus masih belum juga tiba. Saat aku sendiri meratapi kesedihanku melihat orang-orang yang aku sayangi menderita penyakit itu. Aku masih sibuk dengan pemikiranku, sampai sebuah suara membuyarkanku. Dia Naruto.

"Ino, kau disini?" tanya Naruto padaku.

"A-ah, kau Naruto," kataku tergagap. Aku langsung menghapus bekas air mata yang mengalir di pipiku. Naruto memperhatikan hal itu.

"Kau kenapa menangis?" tanya Naruto bingung. Ia paling tidak suka melihat wanita menangis.

"Aku hanya sedang sedih. Temanku sedang di rawat di rumah sakit itu," kataku berbohong.

"Memangnya sakit apa? Kenapa sampai kau menangis seperti itu," tanya Naruto.

"Temanku, sakit parah. Aku sangat menyayanginya," kataku beralasan. Aku ragu mengatakannya pada Naruto.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kita doakan saja agar temanmu cepat sembuh dan dapat melalui masa sulit itu," kata Naruto menghiburku. Ia mengusap punggunggu dan meyakinkanku semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Terima kasih, sudah menghiburku, Naruto," kataku tulus.

"Sama-sama. Bus sudah datang. Ayo pulang. Ini sudah sore," ajak Naruto.

"Umm," kataku singkat. Kami kemudian naik ke dalam bus. Kami duduk berdua. Bus dalam keadaan sepi, dan kami menikmatinya hanya berdua. Kami saling bercanda. Suasana ini sungguh jarang kami lakukan. Bus mulai dipenuhi penumpang. Aku dan Naruto masih asyik mengobrol. Aku melihat senyum tulus milik Naruto, sejenak aku bisa melupakan kesedihanku tadi. _'Andai saja senyum Naruto itu selalu seperti ini, aku benar-benar ingin membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu padaku,'_ batinku.

**End of Ino POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Uchiha House**

Naruto sampai di rumah pukul 16.00 sore. Ia meletakkan obat dan amplop yang berisi hasil labnya. Ia lantas mandi untuk menyegarkan badannya yang letih. Sejak di dalam bus bersama Ino, sebenarnya kepalanya mulai terserang sakit. Ia berusaha menahannya agar Ino tidak cemas padanya. Naruto kini menyiram kepalanya dengan air shoewer yang berada di kamar mandinya. Ia berharap rasa sakit ini segera hilang bersamaan air yang mengalir di atas kepalanya. Sedang asyik mandi, suara ibunya memanggilnya untuk segera keluar.

"Naruto, kau sedang apa?" tanya Mikoto yang berada di kamar Naruto.

"Mandi, bu. Ada apa, ya?" kata Naruto dari dalam kamar mandinya.

"Segerahlah keluar, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannmu," kata Mikoto pada putra angkatnya.

'_Tumben ada yang nyari aku,' _gumam Naruto.

"Aku segera keluar," kata Naruto singkat. Mikoto segera keluar setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. Narutopun segera mengakhiri kegiatan mandinya.

.

.

"Naruto, kau pasti sudah mengenal kedua orang ini bukan?" tanya Mikoto pada Naruto. Naruto sedikit terkejut jika yang datang adalah Kakashi-sensei dan dokter Tsunade. Ia kemudian memberi hormat pada kedua orang dewasa itu. Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di sini perihal keberadaan orang-orang itu. ia kemudian duduk di sofa ruang tamu di rumahnya itu.

"Sensei, dokter, senang bertemu dengan anda," kata Naruto singkat.

'_Padahal tadi siang kan sudah ketemu, kenapa ketemu lagi sih,'_ batin Naruto kesal. Ia khawatir, Tsunade akan membeberkan penyakitnya pada ibunya.

"Naruto, tidak usah seformal itu. Kami bertiga termasuk Mikoto dan Fugaku adalah sahabat baik ayahmu," jawab Tsunade enteng.

'_Aku gugup sekali, dokter,'_ batin Naruto.

"Iya. Ibu sudah memberitahukan hal itu padaku, dokter," kata Naruto gugup.

"Panggil saja bibi Tsunade. Ok, tampan," kata Tsunade bersikap centil. Ia mengedipkan matanya agar Naruto tidak gugup dengan pertemuan tak terduga ini.

"Tsunade, Kakashi, silahkan dicicipi kuenya. Sudah lama sekali kalian tidak berkunjung kemari," kata Mikoto mempersilahkan.

"Hihihih..aku cicipi, ya," ucap Tsunade malu-malu.

"Kau, juga Kakashi," kata Mikoto ramah.

"Tentu saja, nyonya Uchiha," kata Kakashi mencairkan suasana.

"Naruto, ada hal yang harus kami sampaikan. Ini masalah serius," kata Kakashi kemudian.

'_Mampus aku,perasaanku tidak enak,'_ batin Naruto ketakutan. Mikoto dan Tsunade yang mengetahui hal ini, akhirnya diam, menunggu apa yang akan Kakashi sampaikan.

"Iya, sensei. Aku akan mendengarkan," kata Naruto singkat.

"Usiamu sudah lebih cukup untuk tahu hal ini," kata Tsunade mulai angkat bicara.

"Ini tentang apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ini soal statusmu di keluarga Uchiha," kata Kakashi serius.

"Naruto, sebenarnya ini sulit kami katakan, tapi ini merupakan keputusan pengadilan dan harus kami sampaikan secepatnya padamu," kata Mikoto sedih.

"Coba sampaikan apa yang akan kalian sampaikan padaku," kata Naruto memohon.

"Secara hukum, kau hanya boleh di asuh oleh Mikoto dan Fugaku hanya sampai berusia tujuh belas tahun. Sebentar lagi usiamu sudah tujuh belas tahun. Setelah itu, kau harus hidup mandiri tanpa embel-embel Uchiha sebagai nama keluargamu. Nama keluargamu akan berganti Uzumaki Naruto," kata Kakashi menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Kakashi-sensei, itu berarti aku akan berpisah dengan ayah, ibu, Itachi dan Sasuke-nii?" tanya Naruto pada Kakashi.

"Itu benar. Kau harus meninggalkan keluarga ini, karena undang-undang di negara ini telah mengatur hak asuh itu," kata Kakashi serius.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Orang tuamu sudah mempersiapkan rumah serta perusahaan yang saat ini masih berjalan untuk kau kelola, Naruto," kata Tsunade.

"Ibu, benarkah yang dikatakan Kakashi-sensei dan bibi Tsunade?" tanya Naruto lirih.

'_Ini mimpi kan? Itu pasti bohong,'_ batin Naruto.

"Itu benar, Naruto," kata Mikoto lirih. Ia memeluk putra angkatnya. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin Naruto pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau jangan bersedih seperti itu, Naruto. Meninggalkan keluarga Uchiha bukan berarti kau tidak bisa menemui keluarga angkatmu, kan," kata Tsunade menghibur.

'_Ternyata ini benar. Oh, di saat seperti ini kenapa sakit kepalaku mulai kambuh sih,_' batin Naruto.

"Tsunade benar. Kau bisa kapan saja bertemu dengan orang tua angkatmu, tetapi meskipun begitu, kau harus tetap menaati peraturan itu," ucap Kakashi tersenyum. Tanpa mereka semua sadari, Naruto sejak dari tadi, merasa kepalanya sakit.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja, Naruto," kata Mikoto meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan keluarga ini," kata Naruto lirih. Ia tidak sanggup berbicara karena masih shock ditambah lagi sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Aku harap kau bisa mengerti dengan situasi ini, Naruto," kata Kakashi berharap bahwa putra sahabatnya itu ikhlas menerima perubahan keadaan yang mendadak ini.

"Ibu, aku ke da-

BRUUKKK..

"Naruto!" teriak semua orang yang berada di ruang tamu itu. Mikoto panik melihar Naruto ambruk. Kakashi dan Mikoto berusaha membawa Naruto ke kamarnya. Tsunade yang panik, segera mengambil tasnya, dan memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Semua orang merasa cemas, mengingat akhir-akhir ini Naruto sering sekali pingsan.

.

.

.

"Tsunade, apa bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" kata Mikoto cemas.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" kata Kakashi tak kalah cemas.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di luar. Panggil juga suamimu dan kedua putramu," kata Tsunade serius.

"Dimana Fugaku, Mikoto?" tanya Kakashi.

"Dia luar kota," jawab Mikoto. Selanjutnya, Itachi yang asyik bermain game di kamar Sasuke yang berada di lantai dua, turut di panggil ke luar kamar untuk membicarakan hal penting. Sesaat setelah mereka turun dari lantai dua dan langsung menuju ruang tamu. Sasuke dan Itachi saling berpandangan. Mereka tidak tahu jika Naruto pingsan.

"Kakashi-sensei, dokter Tsunade?" kata Sasuke heran.

"Duduklah," kata Mikoto mempersilahkan semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Kakashi, Mikoto, Itachi juga Sasuke, ada yang harus aku sampaikan ini pada kalian. Sebenarnya Naruto memintaku merahasiakan ini, tapi mengingat sepertinya Naruto belum memberi tahukan keadaanya, jadi aku akan sampaikan hal ini kepada kalian," kata Tsunade gugup.

"Bibi, Tsunade, apa ada hal serius mengenai Naruto?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Naruto, saat ini mengidap kanker otak stadium dua," kata Tsunade lirih. Ini membuat orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut dan tidak percaya tentang apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan? Kau bilang Naruto hanya kelelahan," kata Mikoto shock.

"Itu benar, namun aku baru mendapat hasil labnya setelah beberapa hari Naruto dirawat. Saat itu kau tidak berada di rumah sakit. Aku menyampaikan hasil lab kepada Naruto, dan ia memintaku untuk tidak menyampaikan pada keluarganya," kata Tsunade.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa mengidap kanker otak? Setahuku, riwayat keluarganya tidak ada yang memiliki riwayat penyakit itu," kata Mikoto meyakinkan. Sasuke dan Itachi yang masih shock berusaha menenangkan ibunya.

"Minato memiliki riwayat itu, Mikoto. Mungkin kau ingat bagaimana Minato dan Khusina berpamitan dan menitipkan Naruto padamu, kan? Saat itu, sebenarnya, Kushina akan menemani Minato menjalani perawatan di Amerika," ucap Tsunade.

"Aku ingat, tapi saat itu aku tidak menyadari jika Minato sedang sakit," kata Mikoto. Mikoto perlahan meneteskan air mata mendengar kenyataan dari Tsunade. Ia tidak menyangka putra angkat kesayangannya begitu menderita seperti sekarang ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang, Tsunade?" tanya Kakashi bersuara.

"Aku khawatir jika ia tidak segera melakukan perawatan intensif, sel kankernya akan menyebar ke organ vitalnya," jawab Tsunade.

"Apa kanker otak bisa di sembuhkan, bibi Tsunade?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Masih ada harapan, selama kanker belum mencapai stadium lanjut," kata Tsunade serius.

"Lalu soal rencana yang tadi kita bahas?" tanya Kakashi.

"Itu mau tidak mau harus Naruto dan Uchiha jalankan. Kita tidak bisa melawan hukum seenak kita," kata Tsunade.

"Rencana apa Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Nanti ibu ceritakan, Itachi. Sekarang sebaiknya kita masuk ke kamar Naruto, siapa tahu dia sudah siuman," kata Mikoto lirih.

.

.

.

**~Dua jam kemudian, di kamar Naruto**

"Ngggghhh," erang Naruto.

"Naruto," ucap Itachi menyadarkan Naruto.

"I-Ita-chi-nii," kata Naruto parau. Ia berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya lampu di kamarnya.

"Aku panggil ibu, nii-chan," kata Sasuke berjalan keluar memanggil ibunya.

"Kepalaku, sakit Itachi-nii," keluh Naruto pada kakaknya. Ia memegang kepalanya. Itachi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa pada Naruto. Ia bingung mengingat sakit yang didera adikny, ini bukan penyakit sembarangan. Di tengah kepanikan itu, Sasuke datang bersama Mikoto.

"Naruto, kau sudah bangun, nak. Apa yang sakit?" tanya Mikoto bertubi-tubi.

"Ibu," kata Naruto lirih. Ia hanya mampu mengucapkan kata itu karena keadaannya begitu buruk.

"Makanlah, nak. Dan minum obat yang tadi siang di berikan Tsunade," bujuk Mikoto.

"Itachi, bantu Naruto duduk. Sasuke, ambilkan Naruto minum," perintah Mikoto.

"Terima kasih, Itachi-nii," kata Naruto parau.

"Ibu tidak usah khawatir," kata Naruto meyakinkan.

"Tidak khawatir bagaimana? Kami cemas dengan keadaanmu," ucap Sasuke setelah ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan membawakan air minum. Itachi, Sasuke, dan Mikoto duduk mengelilingi Naruto. Naruto tampak tidak bisa membohongi mereka.

"Makanlah, nak. Ibu ingin kau sembuh dan melalui harimu dengan bahagia," kata Mikoto menahan tangis. Mikoto menyuapi Naruto dengan telaten. Naruto kemudian mengunyah makanan yang di sodorkan ibunya. Ia tampak malu ketika ia disuapi ibunya di hadapan kedua kakaknya

"Jadi ibu sudah tahu ya? Maafkan aku," ucap Naruto lirih. Ia masih menunduk.

"Kau akan sembuh Naruto. Percayalah," kata Mikoto memberi semangat. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, ia metap ibu dan kedua kakak angkatnya.

"Ya, kau harus sembuh agar kelak kau dapat meraih beasiswa luar negeri yang selama ini kau impikan, Naruto," kata Sasuke memberi dorongan pada adiknya. Sebenarnya, ia dan Itachi sangat prihatin dengan keadaan Naruto.

"Kau, dengar itu, Naruto? Kami akan membantumu, Naruto. Walaupun kau bukan adik kandungku, kami semua sangat menyayangimu," kata Itachi ikut memberi dukungan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto tulus.

.

.

**To be countinued**

**A/N: **OKE,,, Shin akan jelasin menurut imajinasi liar Shin selama lagi mencari inspirasi saat berada di kamar my brother yang kayak kapal pecah. Saat Kakashi, Tsunade, Mikoto yang menceritakan perihal hak asuh anak angkat si Naruto yang hanya sampai Naruto berusia 17 thn, itu Shin ngarang. Heheh... well, akhirnya Ino, Mikoto, Itachi, juga Sasuke ***kecuali Fugaku dan teman-teman Naruto yang lainnya*** tahu yang sebenarnya mengenai sakit yang di derita Naruto. Buat minna yang masih setia mampir baca fic ini, Shin masih belum bisa memberi gambaran jelas ending ini seperti apa, karena sepertinya fic ini mungkin akan panjang,,,*shin berharapnya segera ending*

Minna yang udah login, udah Shin bales ke PM masing-masing, ya. Buat yang belum login, ini balesannya buat chapter kemarin:

**Dewa perang:** Thanks so much... heheheh... makasih udah nyempetin RnR.

Hounto Arigatougozaimashu... muah... i love u pull muachhh


	6. Chapter 6

Shin Key Can, Present

.

.

.

**MY DREAM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ****Cuma mau kasih tahu kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc... **

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Uchiha Sasuke**

**A/N : **Chapter kali ini, jika kalian membaca **_tulisan miring di bold,_** itu sang tokoh sedang bercerita tentang suatu hal pada lawan bicara ( tugas presentasi).

**Summarry** : Apalah aku ini. Aku hanya seorang anak pungut di keluarga Uchiha. Mereka memperlakukanku dengan baik, tapi berbeda dengan ayah angkatku. Meskipun ayah angkatku memperlakukanku berbeda, aku tetap menghormatinya.

.

.

.

**~Seminggu kemudian, Uchiha House**

Malam ini keluarga Uchiha mengadakan rapat keluarga. Kenapa bisa di katakan rapat? Jawabannya karena sang kepala keluarga meminta Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke juga tidak ketinggalan Naruto yang duduk di sofa menghadap kepala keluarga itu. Mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga, sudut lain dari rumah itu. Fugaku sepertinya tampak serius memperlihatkan mimik mukanya pada istri dan anaknya. Sang kepala keluarga akhirnya mengakhiri bungkamnya setelah beberapa saat duduk terdiam.

"Kalian sudah tahu tentang hak asuh Naruto menurut undang-undang bukan? Aku akan tegaskan hal ini pada kalian semua terutama padamu Naruto," kata Fugaku serius. Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke dan Naruto memilih diam dan mendengarkan perkataan Fugaku selanjutnya.

"Kau sadar jika kau hanya anak angkat di keluarga ini kan, Naruto?" tanya Fugaku pada Naruto dengan nada dingin. Sebenarnya Fugaku termasuk anti alias dingin menanggapi keberadaan Naruto di keluarganya. Sejak dulu, Narutolah yang paling ingin ia hindari jika ia sedang berada di rumah.

"Aku sadar yah," kata Naruto singkat.

"Nah, baik aku dan kau, harus menaati apa yang telah di tetapkan hukum dan undang-undang," kata Fugaku ambigu. Naruto mengerti maksud dari ucapan Fugaku.

"Yah, bisakah ayah mohon banding pada pengadilan agar-

"Diamlah Mikoto. Sudah seharusnya kita menaati apa yang telah di atur undang-undang," kata Fugaku memotong pembicaraan istrinya.

"Aku tahu maksud ayah. Aku akan menaati peraturan itu agar tidak menimbulkan masalah untuk ke depannya," kata Naruto lirih. Naruto memaklumi dirinya hanya anak angkat, jujur ia sulit untuk meninggalkan keluarga yang telah dengan tulus memberikan kasih sayang kepadanya meskipun sang kepala keluarga Uchiha ini bersikap dingin padanya.

"Aku akan memberimu waktu sampai saat ulang tahunmu tiba. Setelah itu, kau harus hidup mandiri dan jangan lagi mengganggu kehidupan kami," kata Fugaku dingin.

"Itu sebentar lagi ya. Dia perlu waktu memikirkan ini semuanya, kan?" kata Sasuke.

"Ayah tidak serius mengatakan hal itu, kan?" kata Itachi bersuara.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu pada Naruto, yah. Naruto sudah aku anggap seperti anak sendiri," kata Mikoto membela Naruto.

"Ibu, Itachi-nii, Sasuke-nii tidak usah khawatir dengan hal itu. Mungkin saatnya aku harus hidup mandiri. Aku ini laki-laki, sudah saatnya aku berpikir dewasa," kata Naruto meyakinkan ibu dan kedua kakak angkatnya.

"Kalian dengar ucapanku. Aku yang berkuasa di rumah ini, suka atau tidak suka keputusan yang kuambil, kalian harus patuh. Aku tidak butuh ucapan terima kasihmu setelah kau meninggalkan rumah ini Naruto," kata Fugaku tegas.

"Aku mengerti, ayah," kata Naruto menahan tangis. Hatinya begitu teriris mendengarkan ucapan Fugaku yang dingin dan sinis itu. Meski Naruto juga seorang lelaki, ia juga merasa sedih jika diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kalian jika tidak suka pada aturanku, boleh meninggalkan rumah ini," kata Fugaku dingin. Fugaku kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi dan Mikoto terdiam seribu bahasa. Mereka belum siap jika salah satu anggota keluarganya harus pergi meninggalkan rumah ini. Berbagai hal banyak yang mereka pikirkan, dari mulai Mikoto yang terdiam memikirkan bagaimana kehidupan Naruto selanjutnya setelah keluar dari rumah ini. Sasuke dan Itachi berpikiran sama dengan ibu mereka, sedangkan Naruto, sepertinya ia lebih siap menghadapi hal besar ke depannya tanpa keluarganya.

"Ibu, aku ngantuk. Aku tidur duluan, ya," kata Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Tidurlah nak. Kau harus banyak beristirahat," kata Mikoto kemudian.

"Kami tidur di kamarmu malam ini, Naruto," ucap Itachi. Mereka bertiga sepakat tidur ke kamar Naruto. Naruto, Itachi dan Sasuke akhirnya pergi ke kamar.

.

.

.

Sunyi, itulah yang di rasakan oleh tiga bersaudara ini. Mereka baru menyadari sudah lama sekali mereka tidak tidur sekamar, padahal sejak mereka masih anak-anak, mereka sering tidur bersama. Itachi, Sasuke, dan Naruto sedang berbaring di ranjang king size milik Naruto. Mereka belum juga memejamkan mata setelah rapat kecil yang diadakan Fugaku. Itachi bosan dengan keheningan terlalu lama, ia akhirnya bersuara.

"Naruto, keluarga ini akan kesepian jika kau tidak lagi tinggal disini," kata Itachi menerawang.

"Kau tidak rela aku keluar dari rumah ini, nii-chan?" goda Naruto.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Naruto," ucap Sasuke terkekeh. Pemuda minim ekspresi ini akhirnya ikut bersuara ketika mendengar kedua saudaranya saling melempar candaan.

"Hei, Sasuke, jatahmu makan akan bertambah jika Naruto pergi dari sini," kata Itachi menggoda. Sasuke ikut tertawa melihat celoteh Itachi, begitu juga Naruto.

"Hahahah...Kalian ini lucu. Rasanya aku akan merindukan kalian jika itu benar terjadi," kata Naruto tertawa.

"Sssttt..sudahlah, ayo tidur. Ini sudah malam," kata Sasuke meredam keributan yang mereka buat.

.

.

.

**~Esok Harinya**

Sarapan di keluarga Uchiha sepertinya berbeda. Sang kepala keluarga, Fugaku Uchiha telah pergi ke luar kota pagi-pagi tadi. Kini tinggal mereka berempat yang berada di meja makan itu.

"Naruto, Tsunade semalam menelponku dan mengatakan sepulang sekolah nanti kau disuruh ke rumah sakit," kata Mikoto meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Aku mengerti bu," ucap Naruto singkat.

"Kau pasti sembuh. Kau harus percaya itu," ucap Itachi menyemangati.

"Perlu kami antar kau cek up, Naru?" ucap Sasuke kemudian.

"Umm..tapi mungkin sebaiknya mengantarku ke rumah sakit saja. Cek up biasanya memakan waktu lama, jadi Itachi-nii dan Sasuke-nii pulang duluan ke rumah saja dari pada menungguku lama," sahut Naruto.

"Kami akan menunggumu saja," ucap Itachi.

"Nah, boys, selesaikan makan kalian dan segeralah berangkat," ucap Mikoto memberi semangat, meski sebenarnya Mikoto tampak khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto.

"Kami berangkat, bu," ucap Itachi. Bersamaan dengan itu, mereka bertiga pergi ke sekolah dengan di antar Itachi.

Tiga bersaudara itu melangkahkan kakinya ke luar rumah yang di ikuti oleh Mikoto yang berada di belakang untuk mengantar kepergian putra-putranya. Mereka kini memasuki mobil milik Itachi. Jam menunjukkan pukul enam lebih dua puluh menit, Itachi kemudian menyalakan mesin mobil. Itachi, Sasuke juga Naruto melambaikan tangan pada Mikoto. Mikoto menanggapi lambaian tangan itu dengan senyum terbaiknya. Mobil berjalan agak pelan meninggalkan halaman rumah itu. Ia melihat mobil putranya yang semakin menjauh dari jangkauan matanya. Ia kemudian masuk kedalam rumah dan menutup pintu.

.

.

**~Tokyo International School**

Sasuke dan Naruto telah sampai di sekolah mereka. Sesampainya mereka di depan gerbang sekolah, mereka berjalan masuk ke kelas mereka. Sekarang bulan Oktober, cuaca agak sedikit dingin. Sasuke dan Naruto mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak terlambat masuk. Sesekali baik Sasuke dan Naruto saling melempar canda. Naruto tahu jika Sasuke akan berubah 180 derajat jika sedang bersama keluarganya, ini berbeda jika ia bersama temannya. Tidak terasa setelah berjalan hampir lima menit mereka sampai di kelas. Kelas lumayan ramai, mungkin karena sebentar lagi bel masuk akan segera berbunyi. Naruto dan Sasuke duduk di tempatnya masing masing. Kurang lebih lima menit, bel masuk akhirnya berbunyi. Semua murid langsung duduk di tempatnya masing-masing dan menunggu datangnya Sensei mereka.

Krieetttt

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok sensei yang berjalan masuk ke kelas XII IPA 1. Sensei berpenampilan nyentrik yang paling terkenal di Tokyo International School ini masuk ke kelas dengan pakaian andalannya. Sang sensei kemudian berdiri di depan kelas sambil menyapa muridnya dengan gaya lebay.

"Ohaiyo minna. Lama tidak ketemu kalian," kata sang sensei. Ia bernama Guy.

"Ohaiyo, sensei," suara baritone dari kelas itu.

"Nah, berhubung ini adalah pelajaran sastra, aku ingin memberi kalian tugas. Tugasnya mudah. Kalian hanya perlu menuliskan sebuah kata untuk dijadikan sebuah cerita yang akan kalian presentasikan di depan kelas," kata Guy-sensei menerangkan.

"Contohnya seperti apa sensei?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Misalnya adalah dasi. Gambarkan imajinasi kalian menggunakan benda itu, dan tuangkan kedalam cerita. Cerita yang kalian sajikan harus mengandung unsur kenangan di masa lalu, harapan dan doa di masa depan. Kalian mengerti?" tanya Guy-sensei pada murid didiknya.

"Kapan tugasnya di kumpulkan, Sensei?" tanya Ino mewakli seluruh teman-temannya yang mengikuti kelas itu.

"Sekarang. Aku beri waktu kalian lima menit untuk mencari benda yang sesuai dengan imajinasi kalian. Presentasi yang dilakukan setiap siswa berdurasi tidak boleh lebih dari sepuluh menit. Aku akan merekam suara kalian, namun sebelum bercerita di depan kelas, kalian perkenalkan nama dan kelas kalian," kata Guy-sensei.

Mereka tampak bingung dengan tugas yang di berikan oleh sensei nyentriknya itu, biar bagaimanapun waktu lima menit belum cukup. "Itu singkat sekali sensei," protes Shikamaru.

"Waktu di mulai dari sekarang," kata Guy-sensei memberi aba-aba. Ia tidak peduli dengan protes yang di tujukan oleh Shikamaru pada dirinya. Ia melihat jam sambil terus menghitung putaran menit yang terus berjalan. Para murid masih berpikir dan menerawang tentang tugas itu, banyak di antara mereka yang sudah terlebih dahulu menemukan ide dan menulisnya ke buku.

"Waktu habis. Nah, sekarang aku minta kalian dengan tenang mendengar presentasi teman kalian di depan. Sensei akan memanggil nama kalian secara acak," kata Guy. Tidak terasa lima menit sudah berlalu. Wajah semua orang yang ada di kelas itu tampak pasrah ketika mereka ada yang sama sekali belum memiliki ide.

'_Sial, semoga bukan aku yang maju kedepan duluan,'_ batin Ino. Kini Guy-sensei mengambil kertas undian yang sejak tadi telah di siapkan. Para murid, harap-harap cemas jika namanya di panggil. Tangan Guy-sensei masih berusaha mengaduk gulungan kertas udian nama itu, ia kini telah mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya.

"Yamanaka Ino, maju kedepan dan presentasikan apa yang tadi aku suruh," perintah Guy-sensei sambil mempersiapkan alat perekam suara.

'_Tuh, hari ini bukan keberuntunganku. Damn it,'_ gerutu Ino dalam hati. Ino perlahan membawa kertas yang tadi telah ia tuliskan nama benda yang ada di imajinasinya.

"Baik, saya akan bercerita tentang benda yang ada dalam imajinasi saya," kata Ino membuka suara. Ia menghela nafas pelan agar menutupi rasa gugupnya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan presentasinya.

"_**Namaku Yamanaka Ino, kelas XII IPA 1. Benda imajinasi saya adalah stetoskop. Kenapa stetoskop, karena sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi dokter. Aku pernah memiliki pengalaman buruk mengenai suatu penyakit yang berimabas pada meninggalnya ibu dan kakakku. Mereka menderita kanker otak stadium empat tanpa kami tahu sejak awal. Itu membuatku sedih dan sejak saat itu aku berpikir jika dengan menjadi dokter itu bisa menyelamatkan orang lain, mungkin orang lain itu tidak akan mengalami hal sama yang aku rasakan. Aku hanya berharap agar ibu dan kakakku bisa melihatku dari surga dan tersenyum bahagia saat aku mewujudkan mimpiku menjadi dokter dengan setelan jas putih dan stetoskop yang selalu di bawa saat dokter sedang bertugas. Doaku hanya dua saja, menjadi dokter dan melihat orang yang aku sayangi bahagia. Terima kasih. Sekian presentasi yang saya sampaikan,"**_kata Ino seraya menutup presentasinya. Ia kemudia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Awal yang baik, Ino. Silahkan duduk," kata Guy-sensei memuji.

"Terima kasih sensei," ucapnya sedikit bergetar. Ia baru menyadari kisah yang ia ceritakan tadi kurang lebih adalah seperti Naruto. Ino memandang Naruto sekilas, mimik wajahnya sulit di artikan setelah mendengar ceritanya. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh.

"Berikutnya Uchiha Naruto," kata Guy-sensei mengambil dan membacakan kertas undian itu. Naruto terdiam. Ia masih tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Uchiha Naruto. Maju ke depan," perintah Guy-sensei.

"A-ah, baik sensei," ucap Naruto tersadar. Sejujurnya ia masih gugup.

"Aku, Uchiha Naruto, akan mempresentasikan tugas yang beberapa saat telah saya buat berdasarkan instruksi dan imajinasi saya. Kali ini benda imajinasi saya adalah jam tangan," ucap Naruto membuka presentasi.

"_**Aku, Uchiha Naruto, kelas XII IPA 1. Benda yang saat ini sedang saya pikirkan adalah jam tangan. Kalian pasti berpikir, apa sebenarnya istimewanya jam tangan di bandingkan jam-jam lain? Menurutku sama saja, tapi aku berpikir rasional saja, kebanyakan orang sering menggunakan jam tangan di bandingkan jam dinding..heheh,"**_ ucap Naruto di sertai canda. Ia kemudian melanjutkan kembali presentasinya.

"_**Jam tangan dan jam-jam berbentuk lainnya menunjukkan waktu yang akan kita tempuh, waktu kita hadapi, dan waktu yang akan kita tunggu dan nantikan. Semua moment tercipta oleh waktu yang mungkin semakin cepat berjalan dan seperti bilah pedang jika waktu terbuang percuma,"**_ pada bagian ini Naruto nampak lirih mengucap kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

"_**Aku selalu mengingat waktu di manapun aku berada, ketika mengingat masa lalu dan juga memikirkan masa depan. Ayah dan ibuku juga pernah bilang padaku bahwa aku harus memanfaatkan waktu meski itu hanya sedtik untuk hal yang bermanfaat bagiku dan orang lain, karena waktu tak akan mungkin bisa terulang sama persis ketika mereka benar-benar mengabaikan waktu. Jika saja aku di beri waktu panjang suatu hari nanti, aku ingin seseorang hadir memahami arti 'aku' di matanya. Jika harapan itu ada, maka aku akan memohon pada Tuhan agar di beri kesempatan untuk menatap masa depanku bersama mimpi-mimpi yang akan terwujud dan seseorang yang tercipta untukku. Sekian presentasi saya,"**_kata Naruto mengakhiri presentasinya. Tanpa ia sadari sejak tadi Ino dan Sasuke nampak begitu sedih mendengarkan cerita Naruto.

"Berikutnya Shikamaru Nara," kata Guy-sensei. Orang yang bersangkutan ternyata malah asyik tidur. Guy-sensei yang bosan dengan tingkah Shikamaru akhirnya memberikan nilai C pada pelajaran kali ini.

.

.

.

**~Skip time**

Treeeeettttttttt

"Nah minna, pelajaran hari ini cukup. See you next week," kata sensei bernama Deidara. Ia mengajar di lab Fisika setelah sebelumnya para siswa kelas XII IPA 1 ini mengikuti pelajaran sastra dan matematika. Sensei itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan lab. Para siswa nampak begitu bersemangat jika jam istirahat makan siang datang.

"Akhirnya jam makan siang tiba," ucap Sakura seraya melemaskan otot-ototnya.

"Umm, kau benar. Ayo ke kantin," ajak Hinata kemudian.

"Tidak, kau saja yang ke kantin. Aku mau menemui pacarku," tolak Sakura ramah.

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu, aku duluan ya," ucap Hinata ramah. Sakura yang melihat Hinata pergi, akhirnya berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo ke atap," kata Sakura manja.

"Sebentar ya," ucap Sasuke tersenyum.

"Cieeee... sorak Shikamaru, juga Sai dan Neji.

"Apaan sih, jangan menggoda kami begitu dong," kata Sakura malu-malu.

"Hei, Naruto, lihatlah kakakmu. Mereka mesra sekali. Kau juga kapan punya pacar?" tanya Neji menggoda.

"Tidak ada yang mau dengan diriku," ucapnya polos. Naruto masih tidak bergeming dari duduknya. Ia memilih meletakkan kepalanya berusaha memejamkan mata sebentar. Matanya berusaha terpejam, namun telinganya setia mendengarkan candaan teman-temannya.

"Naruto, jika di kelas ini wanita hanya ada Ino dan Hinata. Mana yang kau pilih?" tanya Shikamaru menggoda.

"Entahlah, aku rasa satu di antara mereka akan kupilih berdasarkan nasib yang sama seprti yang pernah aku alami," kata Naruto terbangun. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura dan Neji penasaran dengan jawaban Naeruto

"Maksudmu?" ucap Shikamaru sekali lagi.

"Mungkin aku akan memilih Ino di bandingkan Hinata, meski Hinata menyukaiku," kata Naruto enteng.

"Hahahah...cieeee, sorak bersamaan Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura dan Neji.

"Dasar stupid, mana mungkin itu terjadi. Ino jelas tidak menyukaiku, Shika," kata Naruto cengengesan. Ia berbalik menghadap keempat temannya yang sedang menggodanya. Tanpa Naruto tahu, di belakang Naruto telah berdiri Ino yang baru saja masuk ke kelas.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu jika kau tidak menanyakannya langsung pada Ino?" ucap Sakura kemudian. Posisi Naruto saat ini adalah menghadap keempat temannya namun membelakangi Ino.

"Tidak di tanyakan jawabannya sudah pasti 'tidak'. Aku yakin itu. Aku tahu kalau Ino menganggapku teman saja," kata Naruto yakin. Ino seakan tertarik dengan pembicaraan Naruto dan teman-temannya. Teman-teman Naruto yang sadar akan situasi dimana Ino mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan ini, berusaha memancing Naruto.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin aku tidak menyukaimu, Naruto? Aku suka kok, sama Naruto," kata Ino tiba-tiba. Ekspresi yang kini ditunjukkan Ino berubah serius.

"I-Ino? Aku harap kau tidak salah paham, mereka hanya menggodamu. I-itu saja," ucap Naruto gugup. Ino kemudian mendekat. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura dan Neji menunggu reaksi Naruto selanjutnya. "Aku tahu mereka menggodaku," ucap Ino kemudian.

"Jadi kau tidak marah kan jika mereka bercanda seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku benar-benar suka sama kamu," kata Ino mantap, tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun atas apa yang ia ungkapkan pada Naruto. Ia bahkan tidak menyesal jika memang harus mengatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya pada Naruto.

"Ino? Kau tidak bercanda, kan?" tanya Naruto sungguh-sungguh. Naruto berusaha mencari kebohongan di wajah cantik Ino, namun nihil. Ucapan Ino sepertinya serius dan bukan main-main.

"Aku suka sama Naruto. Bahkan itu sudah lama sebelum aku tahu kau menyukai seseorang," kata Ino jujur. Ia tidak ingin menyesal di kemudian hari. Ia ingin mengungkapkannya meskipun jika ia di tolak akan sakit hati. Naruto yang masih diam mendengar pengakuan Ino cukup tercenang. Ia tidak menyangka jika Ino bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan hal itu. Menganggap pembicaraan ini cukup privasi, Naruto kemudian menarik tangan Ino dan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Mereka ingin berbicara serius. Berdua saja.

"Kami tunggu kabar baiknya, Naruto," celetuk Sasuke saat Naruto dan Ino berjalan menjauh. Tawa Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura dan Neji pecah bersamaan dengan perginya sosok teman mereka.

.

.

**To be countinued**

Kalau chapter ini mengecewakan minna, Shin kabur dulu ya...hahahahaha...Penasaran ya sama yang mau di omonhin Naruto? Sabar ya... SEE YOU...

Guren: thanks dah RnR. Ini udah update. Happy reading.

Dewa perang: oceeee... ini udah update, thanks dah RnR


End file.
